


The Universe of Us

by baeconandeggs, ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO, Comedy, Domestic, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hybrid - Freeform, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pet, Romance, Secretary - Freeform, Slice of Life, relationship, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Baekhyun is Chanyeol's independent Corgi hybrid who works as his Secretary. But as his owner, Chanyeol hopes that someday, Baekhyun will come to rely on him more.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 90
Kudos: 709
Collections: BAE2020





	The Universe of Us

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE113  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing this fic! Thanks to the prompter and the mods. I hope I did well~ I think this is not your ordinary chanbaek hybrid!au, since it also tackles heartwarming feelings and relationships of both characters based on a realistic setting, so please look forward to it!

  
  


"Hm, which one should I wear today?"

Chanyeol hums to himself as he pulls out his organized watch drawer filled with various brands of watches he personally likes. He grazes his thumb along the smoothness of the oak furniture while still debating which one from his extensive collection should he use today. Should he wear the Montblanc that Baekhyun picked for him last year for his birthday, or should he put on the Cartier which he received from Jongin as a token of appreciation?

Either way, he still can't decide selecting as though it's a trivial matter like his life greatly depends on it. This is already taking him an eternity so maybe it'll be best to call Baekhyun. Baekhyun is basically the expert when it comes to stuff like this, and probably the best in literally everything he does.

"Baekhyun! Come here for a second!"

Baekhyun is just none other than Chanyeol's competent Pembroke Welsh Corgi hybrid, which happens to be also his Personal Assistant, Secretary, Legal Advisor, housekeeper, butler, driver, stylist, chef, and pet. You name it. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol more than he knows himself, considering that the smart corgi hybrid has been working and living with him for over five years now. Chanyeol can't basically function without him.

"He must be still sleeping so I think I'll just wear this one."

Today is an important meeting with the rich investors from SUHO Industries, and as the Chief Executive Officer of Park & B Holdings Company, Chanyeol has to maintain a presentable aura, so a watch is definitely a must. He isn't actually sure if the design of the necktie he wore is appropriate with today's appointment; he has quite a weak fashion sense (which Baekhyun always quotes) that he doesn't want to openly admit.

"You're seriously going to wear that?"

Chanyeol, while in the process of buttoning the sleeve on his wrist, peers over his shoulder towards the honey voice. Baekhyun makes a clicking sound of his tongue as he enters the spacious wardrobe.

"What about it?"

"You're really tacky."

"Excuse me? Isn't it a little too early for your insult?"

Baekhyun sighs, "Let me get that for you."

Chanyeol notes how Baekhyun's perky caramel ears flop above his silver fluffy hair as Baekhyun walks towards him. The gold collar worn around Baekhyun's neck stands out against his pure white skin, and Chanyeol feels satisfied of it. Observing the hybrid, a little smile slips his mouth when Baekhyun quietly takes his left hand, carefully removing the flashy Rolex Pearlmaster he took one decade to choose.

"Baekhyun."

"Hm?"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes," Baekhyun answers. "How about you?"

"Me, too. Thanks to the book you suggested me to read."

The sunlight streaking through the cream satin curtains of the room is warm, and Chanyeol likes it. He is fond of the comfortable silence that lingers between them as they stand face-to-face and a hairsbreadth away. Baekhyun smells a combination of vanilla, cherry blossoms, coffee, and home, and Chanyeol will always find himself contented to waking up every morning to this familiarity. A familiarity that is Baekhyun who is a friend and a family he never had.

"How was it? The book, I mean."

"It was good, well-written. Inspirational even."

Chanyeol watches how the summer breeze coming from the window gently brushes Baekhyun's fringe, revealing his cute wrinkling forehead. Since when did his hybrid become so grown-up and mature like this? It only feels as if it were just yesterday when he first saw a small abandoned Baekhyun back at the shelter. He took him home, fed him, clothed him, pampered him, and made him to what he is now.

It was give-and-take. He gave Baekhyun a chance to a good life, while Baekhyun served him and kept him company.

"Rolex Submariner has a simple yet classy feel perfect for a formal business setting. You don't wanna appear unnecessary luxurious by showcasing an accessory that stands out too much, do you?" Baekhyun says, now equipping the stylish silver stainless watch on Chanyeol's wrist. He locks it and smiles. "There."

"Thanks," Chanyeol beams at himself on the full-body length mirror in front of him. "Now I'm all set."

"Wait," Baekhyun crinkles his forehead, narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol's over-all handsome appearance: nicely styled push-back hair, sleek black coat, and a burgundy red necktie with white polka dots. Chanyeol looks already perfect sans the last part. "Let me change your necktie. Red is a bit..."

"What's wrong with red? It's your favorite color," Chanyeol teases, allowing Baekhyun to replace his tie with a simple striped navy-blue one. He chuckles at the hybrid's reaction of disagreement towards his comment. "You obviously love it when you see me in red, right?"

Baekhyun audibly clears his throat and suppresses a blush to show upon his cheeks. 

"No, I don't, and I'm a hundred percent sure that you have zero sense in color combination let alone fashion in general, Master."

"Don't call me Master. It hurts my feelings," Chanyeol mutters and fakes sadness, adoring how Baekhyun properly laces and smooths his new necktie on his chest before giving his shoulder a light pat.

"You know I only call you that to tease you," Baekhyun steps back and grins. "Breakfast's ready. I'll wait for you downstairs so make it quick. I'm gonna drive you to the company before I go grocery shopping."

"How about my schedule for today--"

"I've already updated it on your phone while you were taking a shower."

"And that finest wine that Mr. Junmyeon has requested---"

"1947 Château Smith Haut Lafitte Rouge. Yes. Nicely gift-wrapped and already prepared at the backseat of your car."

Raising his index finger, Chanyeol parts his mouth in attempt to say something more, but Baekhyun giving him a smug look only has him falling silent. He zips his mouth and nods. _ "Right." _ He flashes the hybrid a two thumbs up, "You're the best."

Baekhyun chuckles, "Thanks. I'll accept that humble compliment."

"C'mere You deserve a good pat on the head," Chanyeol gestures his fingers to usher Baekhyun closer to him. He is completely aware that Baekhyun isn't fond of any form of physical contact unlike other hybrids, but that is just Baekhyun's exceptional nature. Sehun even told him once that Baekhyun must be a cat in his past life.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol deems it's not bad to push his luck today, right? Baekhyun looks like he's down for a little scratch based on how the tips of his pink ears are slightly twitching.

"Come on, Baekhyun. I'm waiting."

Baekhyun averts his sight, yet he is hesitantly stepping towards his owner anyway and before he knows it, Chanyeol's hand is already rubbing his head tenderly. He slowly closes his eyes and subtly leans into the warm touch while the human flicks his fingers on the underside flap of his ear, scratching it. There is no day that Chanyeol forgets to do this to him ever since they met years ago, and there is also no day that Baekhyun hasn't felt the familiar churn in his stomach and the warm coil in his chest everytime Chanyeol pets him. He's confident to say that he's been immune to Chanyeol's affectionate gestures now. That's a good thing, he believes. He's been always able to maintain a straight expression in front of Chanyeol. He shouldn't falter and let his guards down. It's not yet the right time; he's still scared and he's not yet ready to totally open up his heart.

"Looks like I'm the only one who's enjoying this again," Chanyeol laughs awkwardly and withdraws his hand afterwards, hiding it behind him. He gives Baekhyun's hair a final caress before he leaves. "Guess I'm just gonna try again tomorrow."

Watching his owner's broad back, Baekhyun can't help secretly hiding the growing smile on his lips. He just hopes Chanyeol didn't notice how tensed he was this time.

"Chanyeol, don't forget to bring with you the red folder on top of the coffee table!"

"Fine. I know that already!"

-

It hasn't been even three hours yet since he and Chanyeol parted ways, and Baekhyun is already driving back to their house in a rush. He's certain there are broken eggs and spilled milk in the trunk caused by him harshly shoving the bags of groceries he bought, after receiving Chanyeol's urgent message. But he'll deal with the mess later. Sometimes though, he assumes that Chanyeol is maybe purposely forgetting stuff at home so he can take him for granted knowing he'll drop anything when it comes to him.

That's just a harmless assumption. He knows his owner would never do that. Chanyeol is just an idiot sometimes, and despite of that, he still loves him very much.

"Shit! I told him not to forget it!" Baekhyun swerves the stirring wheel and steps on the breaks, driving with utmost speed heading to his owner's company. He got the files with him for Chanyeol's presentation and he must deliver it to him on time, which is exactly eleven minutes from now. Of course, no matter how much he's in a hurry, he still manages to follow traffic rules. He's the best driver out there, as Chanyeol would always say.

His phone beeps a message notification.

_ Baekhyun, I'm sorry but can you please hurry up? I'm the next one to present and I need the contract now _ .

"Crap! Come on! Green light!"

This is partly his fault anyway and Baekhyun blames himself for that. If only he didn't get distracted this morning, he could've been able to double-check his owner's belongings before the man left for work. If only he didn't take a detour from his normal daily routine and allowed Chanyeol to pet him once again after breakfast, then his owner wouldn't have to be troubled like this. Though Chanyeol won't reprimand him for anything, it's just his disposition to be prim and proper, and almost close to being perfect. After all, he's Chanyeol's independent pet hybrid and he owes the human his life, so the last thing he wants is Chanyeol getting upset or angry over him. He should make this task a success before that actually happens.

Reaching the fourteenth floor and one minute before the elevator opens, Baekhyun makes it on time to Chanyeol's office after a literally breathtaking race. Though Corgi hybrids tend to be slow because of the extra plumpness to their butts, Baekhyun himself is clearly an exception. He regularly works out at the gym and strictly trains himself cardiovascular exercises, enough for him to become the fastest runner for the upcoming Hybrid Olympics.

His heart still ringing wildly inside his ears as he furiously catches for his breath, Baekhyun hands the file to Luhan, one of Chanyeol's staffs who is also a hybrid like him. Muttering a thanks, the Siberian cat hybrid offers him a quick smile before he disappears to the conference hall, his long tail flipping elegantly.

"My day-off became not actually a day-off," Baekhyun mutters to himself, sighing and wiping his sweat with the back of his hand. He takes a seat on the couch at the lobby and says hi to several humans and hybrid employees who recognized him right away. He sees Jongin, the company Vice President and also Chanyeol's friend, waving at him in the middle of his conversation with a client.

"What are you doing here? It's your first break in like, six months, right?"

As expected of Kyungsoo, he really knows how to make the most perfect coffee suitable to Baekhyun's taste. Baekhyun puts down the cup after taking a sip of his drink, allowing the Toy Poodle hybrid to sit beside him. Maybe Jongin won't notice his Secretary slacking off a bit since he's busy entertaining clients, or if he does notice, Baekhyun knows Jongin would probably let Kyungsoo off the hook. His friend right here is just lucky to have a higher-up lover.

"I had to bring an important file to Chanyeol that's why I'm here. You know how he's really forgetful sometimes."

"But how about that straight sixteen hours of sleep your promised yourself, huh?" Kyungsoo dramatically lifts an eyebrow, flipping his hand in the air and making Baekhyun laugh, "If only Chanyeol wasn't my boss, I already smacked him on the head and tore off his clothes with my teeth! He's been mistreating you, Baekhyun!"

"Well, I guess that reward to myself can wait," Baekhyun shrugs, "And I like my job." He smiles brighter. "And I love serving my owner."

"You mean you  _ love _ Chanyeol."

Baekhyun heartily laughs, "Don't we all hybrids feel the same way towards our owners? Our existence is only for their sake, to make them the happiest human on earth."

Kyungsoo nods, "You have a point. Though I can't actually relate on a spiritual level because you know how Jongin is like to me," he chuckles evilly, "He treats me like I'm his queen. I'm living a royalty life at home and he practically serves me with everything including the hot  _ stuff." _ He smirks. "If you know what I mean."

Baekhyun flashes him a horrified look. Kyungsoo is indeed a naughty pup, "I can see that you just got your fur groomed? It looks extra cuter and fluffier today."

"I know, right?" Kyungsoo touches his smooth and soft fur, "It was home service. I got it done yesterday and Jongin paid for it."

"And did you just change your collar strap again? It was blue yesterday and now it's pink."

"Oh, this? I like to try something different everyday! Besides, Jongin told me I look good in every color. Let's go shopping for new straps when you're free."

"Maybe next time," Baekhyun stands up to indicate he's leaving, causing Kyungsoo to frown, "I still have to fix the groceries in the car and clean the house before Chanyeol comes home tonight. See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo."

"Aren't you gonna see Chanyeol for a bit? I think he'll be done with the meeting in a few minutes."

"Nah, I'll just see him at home."

"Okay, then. Make sure to relax after your chores, alright!?"

"Okay, bye!"

"See you tomorrow in the office, Baekhyun!"

Washing his hands after using the toilet, Baekhyun looks at himself at the mirror of the company's empty bathroom. His always straightened back crouches as he releases a deep sigh while staring at his haggard reflection. The gold collar worn around his neck saves him from looking more stressed out.

"Since when did I get so old like this..."

Remembering he has a small comb and a chapstick in his wallet, Baekhyun takes them out and grooms himself a little. He gently licks his hand and pats his hair to flatten his fringe that has managed to stick out. Doing that, he suddenly freezes at the memory of Chanyeol affectionately rubbing his ears this morning, resulting him a thumping heart and flushed cheeks.

He breathes and slaps his burning face.

"Stop thinking about him!"

_ "Stop thinking about whom?" _

Baekhyun instantly jolts at the voice behind him, his eyes widening. "Shit!"

Chanyeol quickly pulls Baekhyun close to his chest so that the hybrid won't lose his balance. He holds Baekhyun's small trembling shoulders before he turns his body around so that they can face each other. He lets out the brightest and best smile he can ever muster, unaware of its huge impact to Baekhyun's emotional stability.

"Y-y-you scared me!"

"You didn't see me walk in?" Chanyeol asks, "I told you I was done with the meeting and you smiled at me at the mirror. I thought you heard me."

"Now I heard you, so will you please..."

"Hm? Please what?"

"Please let me go. What if someone walks in and," Baekhyun mumbles, clearing his throat while doing minimal effort to struggle within his owner's confines. He prevents his Corgi tail to wiggle inside his pants as he sucks a deep calm breath. Chanyeol is standing too close, holding him as though he is about to hug him inside his arms.

"What if I don't wanna let go of you?" Chanyeol smirks teasingly, purposely leaning his face closer that Baekhyun has to back away for his own good, "Will you do something about it?"

One thing that Baekhyun hates the most about Chanyeol is that, he always makes him fall harder for him every single day.

"Ouch!" Chanyeol yells, holding his kicked shin as he skips in pain. "You don't have to resort to violence, you know!" He glares at Baekhyun who is now dusting his clothes and fixing himself, totally ignoring him as though he didn't just injure someone. Chanyeol hisses. "Tch. So cold."

"I have to go now, Mr. Park. Stop acting like a child and return to your office like a proper adult."

"Wait, allow me to thank you first," Chanyeol properly stands up, smiling at his pet Corgi hybrid. "You saved my ass back there again. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to close the deal with Mr. Kim." His hands land on Baekhyun's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Thank you for always being there for me, Baekhyun. I'm so grateful to have you in my life. I don't think I can live without you anymore by my side."

Baekhyun purses his lips into a thin line, closing his eyes shut before opening them again after stabilizing his raging nerves. He offers Chanyeol a tight-lipped smile when he recovers.

"Of course, that's my job and my reason to live. To serve my owner at all cost."

"As expected of my lovely Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers, decreasing the gaps in between their bodies through a warm embrace. He encloses the hybrid inside his arms and hugs him softly, soothing his hair with his hand. He feels Baekhyun uncomfortably tensing within his touch, but he refuses to pull away. He hugs Baekhyun even tighter, safer, never letting him go. 

"It's been years but I'm still waiting for the time for you to completely warm up to me. Just like how I depend on you, I hope that someday, you will come to rely on me, too."

It's always like this. When Chanyeol says something, Baekhyun's heart starts to waver. Tears are threatening to fall from this eyes that Baekhyun struggles to keep at bay. He doesn't say anything as his words suspend in his throat, afraid he will spill every single emotion he's been bottling up inside of him. He doesn't want Chanyeol to know. He should stay strong no matter what. He doesn't want to take risks and experience again what happened before when he was still a defenseless and weak hybrid. It's all in the past now and he must be strong to move on.

"What have you been through to become like this? It must've been hard for you. It also hurts me thinking about how your life had become before I met you."

Baekhyun sighs, "Chanyeol..."

"Baekhyun, you can lower your guards when you're around me." Chanyeol leans away from the hug and stares at Baekhyun's wary quivering eyes. He presses a delicate kiss on the pet's forehead that has Baekhyun clenching his fists by his sides. "I won't leave you and I won't do anything to harm you. I promise you that." He cups Baekhyun's pouty face inside his large hands, using his thumbs to squish those chubby rosy cheeks, "Okay?"

Maybe this is enough for now. Baekhyun feels kind of tired and he doesn't want to keep being tough all day. Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow, he'll go back to his normal self. He blinks up to Chanyeol and nods silently as an answer.

"I can't hear you. Use your words, Baekhyun."

_ "Mkay. Awl tway," _ Baekhyun nods again and mumbles his reply through the process of Chanyeol literally massaging his face. He coughs so that his owner would finally release him. "What I mean is. Okay, I'll try..."

"Great! That's good news," Chanyeol grins, feeling proud of himself for making a progress. "And since it's your day-off, I've decided to leave work early so that I can spend the rest of the day with you. Tell me. What do you wanna do? Do you wanna eat out or buy something for yourself? Is there any place you wanna go?"

"I... I want to go home," Baekhyun mumbles sheepishly, "And I want to take a nap."

"You want to nap?"

"Yes."

"And after that?"

"After that... I want you to just stay close so your scent won't rub off from me..."

Chanyeol sweetly smiles, and tenderly pats Baekhyun's hair.

"Okay, then. Let's do that."

It's comfortingly quiet on their way back home; Chanyeol is driving meanwhile Baekhyun is occupying the passenger's seat. Baekhyun's hands never leave the seatbelt on his chest, fumbling it just to keep him busy, just like how Chanyeol is busy glancing at him on the rear-view mirror. Chanyeol can't help internally cooing at his adorable pet especially when Baekhyun's ears twitch at the slightest noise of the vehicles, and when Baekhyun's nose crinkle at the subtlest scent in the air. He badly wants to reach out his hand to Baekhyun and pet him again, if not for the stirring wheel he is driving right now.

Baekhyun catches him at the mirror staring, so as a normal human being that he is, Chanyeol stares harder and beams.

Baekhyun averts his eyes and looks down at his lap instead, his face warming up.

"I'll first put these groceries away, then I'll cook for the both of us. It has been a long time since Chef Park showed his skills," Chanyeol chuckles, making a beeline to the kitchen as soon as they both enter the house. Padding into the living room, he puts his coat on the backrest of the sofa to where Baekhyun is finally sitting comfortably. For more comfort in cooking, he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows and releases the first two buttons of his shirt. 

"Baekhyun, what do you wanna have for lunch? Is seafood pasta okay? Or do you want something heavier like rice and roasted chicken with vegetables?" Chanyeol hollers from the vast kitchen and makes use of his hands maneuvering pans and pots, opening the fridge, cabinets and cupboards, and preparing ingredients. He doesn't wait for a reply as he starts cooking whatever he can make do. "You'll surely love anything I cook for you anyway."

Several minutes of effortless cooking and the food is finally done. Chanyeol tastes it and hums in satisfaction, serving the delicious meal in two plates. He also tops it off with a red wine for a perfect ambiance. Preparing the table utensils, he peeks at Baekhyun in the living room to call the hybrid.

"Baekhyun! Food's ready!"

No answer.

"Baekhyun! Come here and join me!"

Receiving zero response after three attempts of calling Baekhyun, Chanyeol deems to check up on his pet at the sofa to where he left him, only to find the Corgi hybrid fallen asleep while curled into a ball. Chanyeol's mouth parts to wake him, but he stops himself upon seeing Baekhyun's adorable sleeping state: Baekhyun has the coat wrapped around his upper body like a protective suit to keep him warm and secured.

"You fell asleep already? You must be really tired."

Chanyeol is about to sneak the coat away from Baekhyun's hold, yet the pet makes a growling sound of disapproval, holding on to Chanyeol's coat tighter so that no one can take it away from him even in his sleep. Baekhyun buries his nose into Chanyeol's familiar scent as he delves into a peaceful slumber.

Smiling to himself, Chanyeol lowers down and scoops the sleeping male as careful as possible not to wake him up. He carries Baekhyun bridal style while he heads upstairs to the hybrid's bedroom. Gazing down at him, he realizes that Baekhyun appears so small in his arms after all, compared to how he thought Baekhyun would look like. How long has it been since he carried Baekhyun like this? Baekhyun feels too light and thin. Is he barely getting enough nutrition? Does working for him twenty-four seven wears Baekhyun out to the core?

A pang of guilt crawls inside Chanyeol's chest, and maybe it's his fault for not giving Baekhyun too much of his attention. Why did he notice just now that despite Baekhyun's independent personality, his pet still looks so fragile and vulnerable? Has he been neglecting him for years? After he is his owner, he is also Baekhyun's guardian, so it's his entire responsibility to take care of Baekhyun, offering the hybrid the best treatment one could ever receive. And perhaps he failed to do that. It's his biggest shortcoming.

Placing Baekhyun gently on the bed, Chanyeol fixes the blanket up to his chest, still letting Baekhyun have the coat for himself. Baekhyun won't let go of it no matter how Chanyeol tries to retrieve it, so he deems it'll be just fine if his pet sleeps with the coat worn securely around his body.

"I'm sorry, Baekhyun... I'm so sorry for my shortcomings... Let me look after you from now on," Chanyeol whispers, gently threading his fingers through Baekhyun's white hair while fondly watching him sleep. He slowly leans down and plants a chaste kiss on his pet's forehead, smiling when Baekhyun's ear involuntary twitches as a response. He also encloses the hybrid's small hand inside his palm, thumbing the curves of his frail knuckles, before finally pressing his lips on them for a sweet kiss.

"Sleep well, love. Dream of beautiful things."

*

The next morning Baekhyun wakes up, he feels exceptionally different.

It's not that kind of bad different, but a  _ good _ different, rising up with the sun in his rejuvenated body and battery full. Stretching his arms after rubbing his eyes, he notices Chanyeol's coat draped over his chest, causing a little smile to form on his mouth. He takes it in his arms and sniffs on the fabric, frowning at the disappearing and faint scent it emits. Chanyeol must've already gone to work so his warm scent no longer lingers on the coat he wore yesterday.

_ Work _ . Right! Baekhyun almost forgot about work!

Hastily getting off his bed, Baekhyun stumbles over his own feet as he curses himself for not getting up early. What the hell? How could he overslept? Why didn't Chanyeol call for him anyway? He's already late for like, he looks at the wallclock, two hours!

"Aaaahhhhh! I'm screwed!"

Running here and there, and going back and forth across his room, Baekhyun clumsily grabs a change of clothes, his toothbrush, his phone, and the car keys, all at the same time. He's literally going haywire; he doesn't know if he's gonna get mad at himself or pissed off at his owner for not giving a damn about him oversleeping. Chanyeol must've purposely done it so he could rest for another goddamned day.  _ That cunning bastard! _

Three knocks on the door, and Baekhyun startles, tripping on the rug on the floor.

"Shit, that hurt!" Baekhyun hisses, hurting his Corgi butt. He massages it and rubs it in circles.

Looking for a nearest something to grab for support so he can get up, a sudden painful throb in his blood wakes up his system. His eyes widen and his heart begins to pulsate. He claws on the floor, sensing his heart rate increase.

"Baekhyun? Are you awake now?"

The throbbing inside his veins intensifies, and Baekhyun finds himself disoriented as he pants heavily, feeling his chest constrict. Beads of sweat start to trickle down his temples when he feels his body temperature rising up. While the immense heat creeps down his lower half, he immediately struggles to get up. He runs to the bathroom and scrambles with the medicine cabinet in search for his suppressant.

It's already that time of the month, and he can't believe it slipped his mind. He blames himself for not properly keeping track of his heat. How could he miss an important schedule? What the hell is happening to him!?

"Where is it... Where's my pills!?"

Hands shaking as he finds his medicine, he quickly pours the content of the bottle on his palm. There's only one pill left, and it's barely enough to get through his cycle. He takes it anyway and swallows the pill, looking at his disheveled state on the mirror. His eyes are puffy and his face is feverishly red. He can also sense that his butt is starting to slick and it's not a good sign.  _ Not _ when he didn't take enough pills, and especially not when Chanyeol is around.

"I-I need more dosage," Baekhyun mutters in panic, and then his unfocused eyes trail at the door to where Chanyeol's worried voice is coming from. 

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol's knocks are getting louder. "Are you okay? Baekhyun, answer me!" He pounds on the door. "Open the door, can you hear me?"

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, furiously shaking his head. No. He shouldn't. He can't involve Chanyeol in his own problem. He can never be a bother nor an inconvenience to his owner. Not now, and not ever.

"Baekhyun, is something the matter? Talk to me, please?!"

Baekhyun tries to go back to his bed to just sleep his heat cycle off, but he unfortunately falls again on the floor with a thud. He angrily throws away the rug scattered on the ground and silently whines in pain.

"W-what's happening right now!? I'm getting worried!" Chanyeol calls while still slamming the door with his hand. "Baekhyun! I'm getting the key to your room! I'm coming in!"

"N-NO!!!" Baekhyun firmly refuses. Chanyeol's scent is getting stronger and it's making him dizzy. "DON'T COME IN!"

"Why? Just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you!"

"I don't need your help!"

Chanyeol freezes, and stares at the door with hurt evident in his eyes.

"I don't want you to see me like this! So please, just leave me alone!"

"But Baekhyun!"

"I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Silence falls.

Baekhyun keenly listens on the other side of the room as it turns dead quiet. When there are no signs of noise and movement of Chanyeol being still outside, he relaxes at last, but that doesn't lighten up the weight in his chest even for a bit. He all the more feels terrible and pained after yelling at his owner in that manner. He is guilty but what can he do, that's the only option he can choose to deal with this matter by himself.

Sneaking back to the bed, Baekhyun slips his shivering body under the sheets and desperately clutches on Chanyeol's coat, putting it close to his nose. He grits his teeth as he whimpers, stifling the big sobs to come out of his lips while he relieves himself through the material. He feels utterly disgusted and embarrassed with himself, but he has no choice but to resort in this kind of way so he can temporarily feel a tad better without the pills. He bears with the process, struggling furiously with his hand buried inside his pants, while muffled groans and choked cries fill the entire room.

He thinks of Chanyeol, clouding his thoughts with nothing but Chanyeol.

And then he comes.

Baekhyun grimaces at the sticky mess on his whole palm after getting off to his owner's clothes. Although he resents himself for doing such lowly act, he admits it at least eased the pain he is suffering from. He right away takes a bath to freshen up, praying to the heavens and hoping that Chanyeol didn't hear him moan and whine like a female dog in heat. It'd be too shameful he could die if Chanyeol did.

After the refreshing shower, Baekhyun deems he's now back to his sanity. He puts on comfy clothes, texts Luhan and Kyungsoo that he'll be taking another leave from work for today, before he cleans up the chaos he made in his room. His co-workers slash friends will automatically understand his cycles anyway, so he has nothing to worry about except for the job he left at the company.

And well, except for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun has no idea if Chanyeol is aware about his heat cycles or not, and it's better if Chanyeol won't know. They never talk about heats, just like how girls not often discuss their menstrual period to their parents. It's already silently understood between them, and as for Baekhyun, he strictly keeps his heat schedules personal, just like how he deals with it in private. He religiously resorts his heat through medicine ever since his first estrus, and he's just okay and normally functioning. He's not like other hybrids who takes care of their heats through self-pleasure and intercourse with humans or any other hybrids. He has no one to spend his heat anyway, and he's not one to recklessly sleep with somebody just so he can satisfy his needs. 

"Let me just fix this first."

Still feeling totally dreadful and embarrassed, Baekhyun goes to the bathtub and thoroughly washes Chanyeol's coat, not leaving any single trace of himself on it. He hangs it dry and carefully irons it afterwards like brand new.

"I should buy my pills when Chanyeol leaves the house," Baekhyun tells himself in determination, "I'll wait for the sound of the car, then I'll make a quick run to the pharmacy.  _ Right _ . I'll do that."

Several agonizing minutes have passed which turned into hours, Baekhyun finally hears the revving engine of Chanyeol's car. He peeks outside the window of his room, seeing the car drive off. Although he feels empty for being far away from his owner, Baekhyun still sighs in relief when he doesn't spot Chanyeol as soon as he gets out of his room. He sniffs everywhere just to be certain, and he then assures himself that the man is already gone after not smelling Chanyeol's scent around the house. He's not happy about his human's absence; it's just, it'll be too uncomfortable to face him right now. It's better if Chanyeol is not around before he takes his heat suppressants.

Grabbing his wallet so he can now proceed to the pharmacy to get this over with, Baekhyun makes a full stop upon seeing the living room.

There on the carpet, lie piles of hundred of white boxes of what he presumes to be medicine. Sitting on the couch while still in a daze, Baekhyun opens one box of a familiar drug company he knows, seeing a dozen of bottles inside it. He takes it, reading the label and immediately realizing it's the same suppressant he uses for his heat.

_ Baekhyun, I don't know which one you use so I bought every available brand in the pharmacy. I hope this helps. _

_ I'll be gone for a while until you're better so please, don't hate me... I'm so sorry for being a bother... _

_ \- Chanyeol _

Baekhyun feels a painful clench in his heart that is uncalled for after reading the note Chanyeol wrote on the table. Guilt flows in him as he glances around the living room filled with medicines. His eyes start to water, droplets of tears soaking the yellow sticky note in his hand. He shouldn't be crying like this but he couldn't help it. Why does Chanyeol have to care for him this much? What does he have for him to deserve Chanyeol?

"Idiot," Baekhyun balls his fist, pounding it on his chest furiously. Letting his sobs escape his mouth while he punches himself, he hugs his knees and cries, "Y-you're an idiot, Baekhyun..."

-

A scowl shows on Kyungsoo's face upon opening the gate of their house and seeing someone familiar. Chanyeol's awkward smiling let alone his mere presence doesn't even make him happy. He almost barks at the human if not for Jongin appearing behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist for a backhug.

"Is it the pizza guy?"

"No, babe. It's the  _ boss _ ," Kyungsoo narrows his eyes, letting his boyfriend put his chin on top of his head so he can see their surprise visitor. "I mean, it's your idiot friend."

Jongin untangles himself from Kyungsoo. Smiling, he turns to the tall male outside who looks like he's being chased by the police.

"Hey, Chanyeol. What brings you here?"

"Hi," Chanyeol giggles and waves his fingers. Kyungsoo howls at him like a wolf but he ignores it; he already knows how Jongin's pet despises him so much.

"Uhm, you see... I'm here to ask you a favor. Can I crash at your place tonight?" Chanyeol steps closer, whispering. "There's like, a small problem at home and it's kind of, well, inappropriate for me to stay there at the moment."

"What? No. You can't," Kyungsoo interferes, shaking his head and glaring at Chanyeol menacingly, "This mansion is too cramped for the three of us. You should just stay at a hotel or something. There's no space for you here."

Chanyeol glances at Jongin's literally palace of a house.  _ "Right." _ He coughs and turns to the younger. "Jongin, please? Let me sleep here just for one night! I promise I won't bother you two. A hotel is just too lonely for me!"

"What do you mean by it's  _ inappropriate _ for you to stay at home? Care to elaborate?" Jongin asks. He allows his pet to cling possessively around him while interrogating Chanyeol. "Did something happen between you and Baekhyun?"

"Did you hurt my friend!?" Kyungsoo banters.

"No, I didn't!" Chanyeol denies. "It's just... Well, this morning, he refused to see me and he told me to go away. I think he's suffering from his heat, so I left him at home with medicines and--"

"WHAT!?" Kyungsoo and Jongin both shout in unison. "HE'S IN HEAT AND YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!?"

Chanyeol rubs his nape, stepping back. "Yeah..."

"You're supposed to take care of Baekhyun, not leave him alone by himself!" Jongin punches Chanyeol's arm, "You're really dumb, aren't you? Go home now!"

"I-I didn't know what to do, I mean, he told me to leave and I didn't wanna be a bother so I just left," Chanyeol recites his excuses, "If what I did was bad for him, then I guess I'll just head back home to take care of Baekhyun..."

"Yeah, you should! A pet with the absence of his owner by his side, especially during heats, will experience extreme loneliness that can lead to depression," Jongin explains, clicking his tongue at Chanyeol looking so dumbfounded and surprised. "You didn't even know that? Figures. Baekhyun won't tell you anyway because you won't be the least reliable."

_ That hurts _ . But Chanyeol still swallows the sting of those words.

"What kind of owner are you, even? You've been really clueless all these years," Kyungsoo sighs helplessly, shaking his head, "I wonder how our poor Baekhyun put up with you. Baekhyun may look like he's really strong on the outside, but he's still a small and weak pup. He needs the tender loving care of his human."

"And it's your job as his owner to look after his needs. You won't even give him enough attention. You're busy with work and you always take him for granted," Jongin mutters, massaging his hurting temples, and making Chanyeol silent because all of what he's saying is true, "And you what? You left him with medicine? How long has it been like that anyway? Do you have any idea?"

"No, I--" Chanyeol shakes his head slowly, "I don't have any idea..."

"Oh my god, worst owner ever!" Kyungsoo chants out loud for Chanyeol to hear, "Good thing Nini here treats me really well." He side-hugs Jongin and kisses his cheek, "I love you, baby."

"Love you, too," Jongin chuckles, not minding Chanyeol in front of them being problematic as hell. "Now, can you prepare our bath? I'll just talk to Chanyeol for a bit then I'll join you."

"Alright, babe," Kyungsoo laughs, not forgetting to naughtily squeeze Jongin's firm-as-an-apple butt before he leaves, "Don't take too long!"

"Damn, he's really naughty sometimes," Jongin blushes, but he immediately puts on a serious face now that he's alone with Chanyeol. He clears his throat and pats the older's shoulder. "Anyway. You should head back now, hyung. Don't make Baekhyun wait for too long."

"Is it... Is it okay if he sees me? Won't he get mad?"

"Of course, not. I know he didn't mean to shut you out. Maybe he was just, you know, taken aback that you started concerning yourself over him. He is used to handle things by himself anyway."

"I'm really terrible, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. So leave now before it's too late. Baekhyun's waiting for you."

-

The unsettling feeling inside Baekhyun's chest won't still go away after cleaning the entire house, making sure each stuff is proper, well-organized, and balanced. He has fixed whatever it is that is broken just in case Chanyeol needed them, cooked dinner just in case Chanyeol decided to come back from what Baekhyun assumed to be a business trip, and made ten rounds to the garage just in case Chanyeol's car returned. Perhaps the extra anxiousness in his heart is due to his heat which he already dealt with suppressants, and Baekhyun knows he is just making a fool out of himself hoping that his owner would come back to stay by his side.

After all these years, Chanyeol never knew about his heat cycle, and Chanyeol fortunately never left his side either, so it's like a win-win situation. It's probably the first time Baekhyun will have to survive this phase alone, so yet again, he has no other choice but go to his owner's wardrobe and wrap himself up with the man's baggy clothes as he rolls on his spacious bed. The human's scent is at least making him feel at ease as if Chanyeol is close to him, giving him comfort and affection.

Good thing Chanyeol never locks his door. Baekhyun can freely roam around the room and smother himself in Chanyeol's bedsheets like he's a Corgi burrito.

"It's only been eight hours but I already miss my owner so much," Baekhyun mumbles through Chanyeol's wool sweater that he manages to wear despite its gigantic size. Its seam falls on Baekhyun's knees like a dress, while the sleeves overpass his arms so he has to clutch it with his fists. But he couldn't care less now as long as he is feeling warm. The clothes couldn't even compare to Chanyeol's cozy hugs but it's still bearable for now. 

"Should I tell him to come home? What if he's busy?" Baekhyun stares at his phone screen and sighs. "I should apologize first for yelling at him like that..."

He is in the middle of mentally debating on what to text Chanyeol, when he hears the revving of the engine of Chanyeol's car being parked outside, as well as the shuffling noises of the front door unlocking. Jolting up to his feet, Baekhyun's heart begins to hammer inside his ribcage while his tail wags excitedly fast.

"O-oh my god, Ch-chanyeol's back!"

Glancing around Chanyeol's room which is literally a disarray after playing with his stuff like a pup, Baekhyun quickly double-thinks whether to, first: clean up the mess like nothing happened and calmly welcome Chanyeol; second: leave the room untidy and go back to his own bed and pretend sleeping; third: get out of the room, go to Chanyeol without a care in the world, and just hug him tight.

Baekhyun settles for the latter; and so he is now running to the living room as fast as a lightning before Chanyeol can open his mouth to utter a single syllable. He practically jumps and embraces his owner tightly, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's waist securely. He buries his face into his human's familiar warmth while he basks in his homely presence.

"You're back... Welcome home..."

Chanyeol freezes on his spot, awestruck, hands suspended in the air inches behind Baekhyun's back. He closes his gaping jaw and finally softens when Baekhyun squeezes him, his big cute ears flattening against his shirt. It melts his heart to the core.

"I miss you so much, Chanyeol... I'm so sorry... Please don't leave me again..."

A guilty smile flashes on Chanyeol's face as he shakes his head wistfully, leaning the hybrid away so they can stare at each other in the eyes.

"No, Baekhyun. I should be the one to apologize... I'm really sorry for making you suffer by yourself... I'm so sorry for failing my responsibility. It's all my fault... I should've properly taken care of you instead of letting you handle things by your own. I apologize for all of my shortcomings," Chanyeol says, cupping Baekhyun's plump cheek and smoothing it with his thumb. His hand travels down Baekhyun's neck and lightly touches his collar, "Will you forgive me and give me a chance to be a proper owner to you?"

"Y-you never did anything wrong to me in the first place! I mean," Baekhyun stutters, "I don't even know what you're talking about, but since you're saying sorry then I'll forgive you whatever it is. You're my owner after all, and I'll be thankful for everything you do for me." He hugs Chanyeol again. "I'm just glad that you're here now above anything else."

Chanyeol chuckles heartily. Baekhyun being affectionate and clingy is just so cute. Him wearing his clothes too, is also purely adorable. He will never get tired of this.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay now? Do you still have a fever?" Chanyeol gently places his palm under the hybrid's fringe, sensing the temperature on his forehead. Baekhyun answers by shaking his head. "How about your pills? Did you take them already?"

Trying to hide his blush when Chanyeol intently studies his facial expressions, Baekhyun nods and awkwardly coughs. Those deep worried eyes are making his knees weak and it's not good for his fragile heart.

"I already took them. I'm okay now so you don't have to worry about my  _ uh _ , my heat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, then. Just tell me if you need any help and I'll gladly assist you into relieving---"

"I-I already told you I'm fine, okay?!" Baekhyun yells, flustered at the sudden concern, "You don't have to keep asking over and over again, you know." He steps back and turns around, muttering under his breath, "You have no idea how much you're making me feel embarrassed right now..."

"Hey. Why are you being so grumpy all of a sudden?" Grinning cheekily, Chanyeol peeks at Baekhyun's flushed face. "Can't handle your owner's handsomeness? Hm? Look at me. Come on, honey."

_ "Ho-honey?"  _ Baekhyun loudly breathes and walks away while Chanyeol still follows him, "Tch. Just because I lowered down my guards a little doesn't mean you can already tease me however you want to."

"Baekhyun. Don't just turn your back at me. This is being rude, you know? Hey, your owner is still talking to you."

"I don't care. Now that I already saw your face and smelled your scent, I can now go to sleep. Good night, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol suddenly grabs Baekhyun's wrist, making Baekhyun stop.

Baekhyun looks at the hand clutching his wrist, before trailing his eyes at his owner's face.

"Do you want to sleep together?"

Baekhyun can remember it vividly in his memory, the day when he first met Chanyeol.

It was five years ago, rain pouring heavily against the concrete on a cold busy afternoon. People with umbrellas were either walking slowly with their loved ones, or running hastily to shade themselves at the nearest bus stop.

Left shivering in his own skin and fur in a lonely hybrid shelter, Baekhyun could only wait for the sun to rise again.

Despite the hurtful truth that he was already abandoned by his owner, Baekhyun still held on to the tiny string of hope as he waited. It had been months and yet the young him still longed for his former owner to return. He believed to the empty promise that the human would come back to get him. But that person had long left the country, and the shelter's caretaker told him that the man got a new life of his own. His former owner wouldn't be be needing a pet anymore, so Baekhyun should just stop his delusions that he would be still wanted. He was nothing but just a breathing useless hybrid now.

Who would still want someone like him anyway? He was all desperate and needy. He would annoy everyone asking for goddamned attention. No one would want to take him in with such behavior, and he had no plans to come with them either. Heartbroken and betrayed, Baekhyun had lost hope, and it finally dawned on him that there would be no chance that his former owner would still come back to him; that he was now practically thrown away and forgotten, so he gave up on life.

Not until he met Chanyeol.

"Do you want to work for me?"

That was what the tall businessman had first told him after taking him to his abode and giving him food to eat. The hybrid shelter was forced to close down and Baekhyun had to move somewhere else, and it just happened that the caretaker knew someone who was living alone by himself. The man, whose name was Park Chanyeol, came to take him home, before he explained the terms and conditions of a job proposal.

And as an intelligent hybrid who had been a pet of a Professor, Baekhyun understood them and weighed the pros and cons. He would get to survive daily by working as someone's Secretary, so he then agreed to Chanyeol's demands and swore to himself never to trust humans anymore.

But emotions couldn't be controlled and hearts weren't made to be taught what to feel and who to love, so here Baekhyun is again, finding himself completely falling in love with his owner without expecting something in return.

"What are you thinking about?"

Baekhyun startles from the deep voice behind his neck. He flinches within Chanyeol's embrace and shifts on the bed, breathing calmly in the dark. Probably it's because of the additional warmth beside him that he is too overwhelmed to even close his eyes and drift off to sleep. It's not the first time that he is sleeping on Chanyeol's bed, but it's indeed the first time that he is sleeping on Chanyeol's bed, with Chanyeol himself snuggling against his body and hugging him from the back.

"You're still awake," Baekhyun mumbles, slightly moving so that he is now facing his owner. Chanyeol makes minimal adjustment so that his Corgi hybrid can move. Baekhyun presses closer. "I thought you were already sleeping..."

"How could I sleep when you're breathing loudly next to me," Chanyeol whispers gently, smiling down at Baekhyun gazing at him with wide shining eyes, "Do you feel uncomfortable? Should I let go of you?"

"No. Please don't," Baekhyun almost begs, Chanyeol restrains himself from laughing.

"We should do this from now on. Sharing body warmth and sleeping together on the same bed. How's that sound?" Chanyeol asks, "Is that too much to ask?"

"No." Baekhyun smiles, furiously shaking his head. "I really love that idea." He scoots closer and lets his perky ears brush on Chanyeol's jaw that has the man cackling lightly, "I want to be always close to you like this, Chanyeol."

"Good. Now will you tell me what's bothering you? Seems like you were thinking about something deep."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Your tail won't stop anxiously twitching here and there, you know. I could feel it under the blanket."

That results a pink color on the hybrid's cheeks.

"Well..."

"Hm?"

"I was just suddenly reminded of the day you and I first met five years ago," Baekhyun chuckles at the memory while Chanyeol only listens to him attentively. "It randomly just crossed my mind."

"Yeah? What happened?"

"You offered me a job opportunity and that's where everything started. That's all."

Baekhyun shrugs, not wanting to talk about it anymore as he gives Chanyeol a restrained smile. Chanyeol's face grows bland as though something has concerned him out of the blue. He removes his arms from occupying the hybrid's waist, and Baekhyun internally growls at the lack of contact. He searches for Chanyeol's eyes, afraid that he just did something wrong.

"You see, Baekhyun. About that."

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking..."

Chanyeol breathes.

"That you should stop working for me from now on."

Baekhyun's eyes widen.

"I want you to live a normal and comfortable life, and seeing you running errands for me, getting tired and feeling stressed out because of work, hurts me a lot. I feel guilty that I've been using you for my gain. I couldn't even compensate you that well. So I think it would just be better if... if you just stay here at home as my pet hybrid, and nothing more."

Baekhyun is at a lost of words. He doesn't know what to react to that. But one thing's for sure. He feels hurt.  _ Again _ .

"So, what do you say? Will you think about it?"

Chanyeol is indeed one selfish bastard. Or if not, he's an idiot. A really clueless idiot.

"Why?" Baekhyun asks.

"Hm? What do you mean why?"

"Why all of a sudden? What made you think of that?"

"Oh, that," Chanyeol sits up on the bed and scratches his nape, "I mean, Jongin and Kyungsoo were probably right. That I'm the worst hybrid owner ever, that I've been only taking you for granted and always neglecting you because of work."

He chuckles awkwardly.

"I honestly didn't know a thing about heat cycles and I didn't even actually try asking you regarding that matter either. I'm your owner so I should know, right? So I decided to make up to my lacking by taking one step, and the first one is to get a load off your chest. Working for me must be hard on you. Your day-offs are limited and I always give you the hardest jobs you could barely sleep and relax. It may take a toll on your health in the long run, and I'm just worried about you."

"Do you think I care about that?"

"Don't you care about your health?"

"No--yes _ , I mean---" _ Baekhyun exasperatedly sighs, "That's not the point." He also sits on the bed in front of Chanyeol who's only looking intently at him. "I understand your intentions and I appreciate the thought, but I'm not a weak hybrid. I can do my job properly and I want to work for you. I want to assist you in everything that you do at the company even if that would mean I have to stay by your side twenty-four seven. That's what makes me alive. That's my reason to exist."

"Yes, Baekhyun, I know what you're capable of. But this time, I want to take care of you better. I want to see this soft side of you towards me. Just like  _ this _ ," Chanyeol gestures at their domestic selves, "It makes me happy when I see you wearing my clothes and waiting for me to come home. It makes me smile when you cling to me, asking for affection and hugs. I want to pet you and hold you without reservations. I want to give everything that you ask without you having to worry about work, deadlines, or heat. Don't you want to live a stress-free life?"

"Of course. I want to, but..."

"But?"

"But I don't want to be a useless hybrid anymore," Baekhyun says and hugs his knees close to his chest. Hearing that causes Chanyeol to tense up, "I want to serve my purpose, and that is to be always by your side. If I stop working for you, that would only mean I have to stay at home and wait for your return like a trained dog... And I don't want that... I don't want to be apart from you even just for a second, a minute, let alone an hour. What if you suddenly leave me and never come back? W-what am I supposed to do if that thing happens to me again?"

"Baekhyun..."

"Do you know how hard it was to be abandoned because you couldn't do anything? Because you're defenseless? Because you're just a pet and nothing more?"

"No. Shit," Chanyeol quickly pulls Baekhyun into his arms when the poor thing starts to sob and tremble, "No, baby... That's not what I mean, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. Oh god." He soothes Baekhyun's back and hushes him softly, "I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I'm sorry. I apologize... Forget what I said, alright? Don't think about nonsense things. I will never leave you. Whatever it was that happened to you in the past will never happen to you again. I promise." He feels Baekhyun nod against his shoulder as his pet twists the hem of his shirt. "I may not know everything but I will try my hardest to be good to you. I'm going to stay by your side for a long time and you have my word on that."

"Chanyeol..."

"Let's just keep doing both. Be my pet and work for me. Let's cuddle at night and work during the morning. You don't have to quit your job. Just serve as my assistant forever. Okay?"

Baekhyun snorts out a laugh and lightly punches Chanyeol's gut. "That's what I'm talking about, you silly owner."

"Oh god, why am I so stupid," Chanyeol leans away and presses an affectionate kiss on the crown of Baekhyun's hair, "I'm sorry, honey. I'll work on communicating with you more. I promise."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"But... But why are you suddenly... dropping cheesy endearments?"

"What, you hate it?"

"No," Baekhyun hides his face behind a pillow he manages to shove his reddening face into, "I like it."

-

Luhan suspiciously squints his eyes behind the planner he is holding to cover his face.

"Why am I suddenly smelling something sweet in our working environment."

"I know, right," Sehun, the team leader slash Luhan's boyfriend, says. His coffee is stolen by Luhan so he gets another one to drink. "Baekhyun must be in a good mood today."

"I thought I was the only one who thinks that way," Kyungsoo, who just came in to the office, mutters. He sits on the swivel chair beside Sehun and pretends to busy himself typing away on the laptop when Chanyeol suddenly stands up from his own seat only to walk towards Baekhyun's desk. "Oh my god, did you guys see that?"

Luhan clamps his mouth shut, "What Kdrama is this."

Sehun hums, "Don't they always do that, though? But it has extra sparks now."

"True!" Luhan and Kyungsoo both chant giddily.

Three pairs of scrutinizing eyes outside Chanyeol's glass office keenly observe the scene happening at the distance. Since the CEO has a separate office inside their main office and a desk provided for his Secretary, the staff members can still see what's going on unless the blinds are lowered. But that's not the case here; those two individuals must be too oblivious of their surroundings to notice the attention they are garnering right now.

But it's not like it's a bad thing that Chanyeol is hovering behind Baekhyun, his arms caging Baekhyun's entire frame as they both work on something on the computer that personal space between them is non-existent. It's not like it's also a bad thing to lovingly smile at each other after finishing whatever the hell they're doing that requires holding hands over that innocent computer mouse. Of course, it's good. Chanyeol is the boss and Baekhyun is his assistant, they can do  _ whatever _ they want to do at work.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, and Sehun exchange knowing looks, smirking.

"Get Jongin's sign and leave the document on my desk. I'll be needing it for the meeting."

"Okay. But how about the call from J Enterprise waiting in line? You shouldn't forget it."

"I won't. Thanks, Baekhyun. You may leave."

"See you later, then."

Baekhyun bows at Chanyeol before getting out of his office, and he almost jumps in heart attack seeing his three colleagues huddled together and blocking the door outside. He holds his chest and glares at them.

"Shit, what are you guys doing there!?"

The two hybrids plus the human, trail behind Baekhyun like paparazzi. Works are set aside. Hot news is more important.

"Are you and Chanyeol finally dating?" Sehun asks excitedly, propping his elbows on Baekhyun's desk. "Congratulations, Baekhyun!"

"Since when? Who confessed first?" Luhan follows, his ears tweaking excitedly as his tail flips back and forth. "Oh my god, it's not unrequited anymore! I'm so happy for you!"

"Did you guys do it? How's Chanyeol's thing? Was it really big?" Kyungsoo blurts out blatantly. "How is it like to spend your heat with your owner!?"

Embarrassed when other people start looking at him, Baekhyun prevents himself to blow up. Instead, he just grabs a magazine from his bookshelf and rolls it to prepare for attack. He sighs calmly and turns at his three wide-eyed friends anticipating for his answer.

"First off, Chanyeol and I are not in  _ that _ kind of relationship," Baekhyun hits Sehun's head, causing the male to cry out, "Second off, neither me nor my owner confessed anything because there is nothing to confess about," Baekhyun smacks Luhan's ears that has the cat hybrid hissing at him, "Lastly, we never engaged into such act, and I didn't spend my heat with Chanyeol so stop asking about his size!" Baekhyun strikes Kyungsoo's butt with the magazine, causing his friend to wail out in pain. "Why am I even friends with dumbasses like you anyway!?"

Chanyeol goes out of his office, and Baekhyun doesn't forget to offer him his brightest smile, annoyance forgotten. Chanyeol beams at him in return and proceeds to his appointment.

"Whipped," Kyungsoo side-comments, earning him an eyeroll from Baekhyun.

"Is Chanyeol still here?"

Baekhyun lifts his head up from working on a document on his laptop. He sees a panting Jongin who looks like he raced into coming here.

"He already left just now. Why?"

"Baekhyun, can you give him this file, please? He couldn't have gone that far, right? Thank you!"

Aside from being the most reliable assistant one could ever have, Baekhyun has also a talent in running that can beat every fastest runner out there. That's why he caught up to Chanyeol before the man could ride the elevator heading outside the company. He has a lunch appointment with some important investors today.

"Chanyeol! Wait!"

"Baekhyun?"

"Thank god you're still here," Baekhyun catches for his breath while Chanyeol holds him by the arm, "Jongin.... He told me to give... you this file... He said... it's important... Here... Take it."

Smiling proudly, Chanyeol mutters a quick thanks to his hybrid before putting the folder inside his briefcase. The elevator door opens, and it surprises Baekhyun that Chanyeol abruptly grabs his arm so that he can also come with him inside. The elevator is cramped and there is not enough moving space, so Chanyeol stands in the corner while Baekhyun is inside his arms. He protects Baekhyun from being squished by other people. 

"W-what am I doing here?" Baekhyun mutters, looking up to his owner's handsome face which is leaning dangerously close to his, "I still have work to do back in the office..."

"You're coming with me. Is that all right?" Chanyeol whispers, scooting down to press his lips on Baekhyun's ear, "I need a chauffer and of course, a Secretary with me."

Baekhyun tries not to smile at the small contact, "You could've just asked me to join you earlier."

"Not when you're busy talking to your friends?"

"You know they don't matter! They're idiots!"

"Rude."

The restaurant is not that far from the company; it's a private room in a Hanok, a traditional Korean house settled in the city of Seoul. As they enter the place, Baekhyun can't help admiring its tiled curvy roofs and wooden beams with its stone-block construction. Windows, pillars, and doors are made with straws and traditional paper which make them more beautiful and breathable. Taking off their shoes, the floor is warm against their feet as they sit down across the long table.

Pleasantries and greetings are exchanged between the four to five VIP's including Chanyeol. During business meetings like these with clients and potential investors, it is always important to leave good impressions, so Chanyeol and Baekhyun work hard together to close a deal and make it successful. Baekhyun stays beside his owner, quietly listening and recording important notes on his tablet while also helping on pouring drinks for the older men. He laughs once in a while although the jokes are quite outdated and unfunny; meanwhile Chanyeol also makes sure his hybrid feels comfortable and respected during the conversation. That is also one of the things that Baekhyun loves about his owner. Chanyeol never makes him feel inferior and unimportant.

The conference ends shortly on a good note; Chanyeol shaking hands with Chairman Zhang Yixing of J Enterprise after signing and validating the contract. Baekhyun offers his owner one proud blinding smile, telling him he did a good job. That subtle scarlet tinge on Chanyeol's cheeks doesn't go unnoticed to Baekhyun's eyes.

Baekhyun snickers to himself while Chanyeol plays it cool, laughing a bit loudly when the Chairman says he's one goodlooking fine lad.

The restaurant owner by the name of Lucas, finally arrives to serve the food. Baekhyun, like what he always does, automatically helps preparing the table. He hands chopsticks and bowls, and also grills the meat and cuts them into pieces before he can start eating his own food. He makes rounds into refilling the clients' soups and side dishes, earning him nice compliments and praises. Chanyeol then confidently tells stories about his Secretary, making Baekhyun suddenly embarrassed of his owner's own exaggerations.

"Excuse me. Mr. Park requested for two extra desserts," Baekhyun calls in front of the kitchen counter. Lucas gestures at the bowls of shaved ice in front of him, smiling.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. Be careful with the tray. It's cold."

Serving the dessert to the remaining VIP's at the dining area, Baekhyun looks for Chanyeol's whereabouts and finds him outside. He's at the garden having a chat with Chairman Zhang, lounging at the smoking area with cigarettes in their hands. This is not the first time that Baekhyun sees Chanyeol vaping; Chanyeol only does it for work so he can match the VIP's who smoke while engaging into a talk. Baekhyun knows his owner never liked doing it, he hopes Chanyeol would just stop if he had the chance to.

Baekhyun is about to leave when he suddenly hears his name. He decides to stay and eavesdrop on their conversation, hiding behind the wall.

"Mr. Park, I'm quite impressed by Baekhyun, your Secretary. You must've trained your hybrid a lot."

"Well, Sir. Honestly speaking, I didn't teach him anything. He is talented and smart in his own way. I sometimes think I'm the one who depends on him though, more than he seeks for my help. He is very reliable."

"Really? Then, despite your outstanding skills, you're just one silly man!"

"I actually believe on that, Sir."

They both share a laugh.

"If you don't mind me asking. May ask a personal question to you?"

"Yes, Sir. Go ahead."

"Do you mind meeting people on dates? I actually wanted to introduce someone to you."

Chanyeol forces a laugh, muttering to himself. "So this is what it's all about..."

"Are you seeing someone, Mr. Park? Are you in a relationship?"

"No, Sir. I'm not dating anyone right now."

"That's good, then! What's your ideal type? I just want to know. No pressure."

"My ideal type, Sir?"

"Yes."

"Well. My ideal type is a bit specific. Let's see... I like someone with a charming and witty personality. Maybe someone cute but also has a great body? They don't have to be on the same field as me. I think I want to meet people who has the same interests as me. And most importantly, I like someone whom I can protect and take care of."

"You mean you want to be with a person who tends to rely on you?"

"Yes. I guess, I do."

Baekhyun in his hiding spot, is still quiet and intently listening. He shouldn't be doing this knowing he will only get hurt. But what can he do, he can never turn back and unhear. He knows Chanyeol's ideal type will never be him. He's not charming at all. He doesn't even have a sexy body. He's not someone whom Chanyeol can protect and take care of, and to begin with, he's not  _ people. _ He's a hybrid, not a human being. And as a hybrid, Chanyeol will never look at him the same way how people would look at their lovers. He's only a pet whom Chanyeol showers with affection, nothing more. He already knows that fact from the very beginning when he started developing feelings for Chanyeol, but it still hurts during reality check. It still hurts every time dating is brought up on the line.

"Anyway, what interests you during your free time?"

"Music, Sir. And pets."

"That's great! You see, I have a sister who's the same age as you, Mr. Park. She just came back from Hawaii and she's a pianist. She also takes care of a dog hybrid."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and what you described just now, she matches that personality well! I think it would be nice if you have dinner with her once. What do you say?"

"I think that wouldn't hurt, Sir."

"Good, good! Not only you are handsome, you really are one fine lad, Mr. Park! Hahaha!"

Baekhyun retreats, seeing the gentlemen going back inside the room. Like nothing happened, he fixes his facial expression and comes out with a professional smile back on his face. He returns to his spot beside Chanyeol, shaking the VIP's hands and taking them outside until they reach their cars. They wait for them to leave before they ride their own car heading back to the company, fulfilled and successful with another deal.

The silence in the middle of Baekhyun peacefully driving is interrupted by Chanyeol furiously coughing. Side-eyeing his owner worriedly, he sees Chanyeol grabbing a bottle of water and drinking on it until he's better. Chanyeol also gets a perfume from the drawer in front of his seat, spraying it to his coat in attempt to mask in the cigarette and alcohol smell that have sticked to his clothes. He scrunches his nose in disgust and decides to just take off his uncomfortable coat, throwing it to the backseat. He fishes out the vape from his pocket as well, hiding it away somewhere in the compartment.

During a red light, Baekhyun's hand automatically reaches for the paper bag behind the backrest containing a spare coat, handing it to Chanyeol. Chanyeol mumbles a quick thanks while he wears it on, flattening some crumples against his chest to look like brand new. Baekhyun helps him adjust his crooked necktie as Chanyeol fixes his hair on the mirror. He allows Baekhyun to slip back the first two buttons of his shirt as he also wipes Baekhyun's sweat on his forehead. Baekhyun then makes sure that his owner looks exactly the same when they left the company after literally slaving themselves out to people with more power. 

That's just the corporate life, and it's also just the familiarity between him and Chanyeol that make them normalize everything within seconds before the green light flashes again.

"How do I look?" Chanyeol asks.

"Perfect," Baekhyun helplessly sighs as he resumes driving. "You should consider quitting smoking."

"You know I don't smoke. I only hit two and I faked puffing the rest."

"Right. You're indeed a good actor, Mr. Park."

"Thanks for putting up with me again. I can't basically function without you."

Baekhyun smiles coyly, "And to think you thought about firing me? What could've happened if it was Sehun whom you brought with you and not me?"

"Well. He's more handsome than me so I think he'd get to do the dating talk with the Chairman," Chanyeol cracks the harmless joke, unaware of the sudden gloom it brings to Baekhyun's eyes, "If only I've got the chance to put Jongin on my shoes at times like this... But unfortunately, he's now engaged so..."

"E-engaged?"

Baekhyun looks surprised and confused.

"Oh! I shouldn't have told you that. I was thinking in advance," Chanyeol chuckles, "He's not yet engaged, he's still planning to propose by the end of the year. Don't tell Kyungsoo about it."

It keeps Baekhyun mentally pre-occupied throughout the rest of the ride until they head back to the company, until they get off from work, and until the next day comes. Of course, he is happy for his friend. Jongin will be the perfect owner and life partner for Kyungsoo. It's not jealousy nor insecurity that he feels towards the news. Maybe it's just pure longingness. Back in the past, he also secretly dreamt for the same thing to happen to him; to have a lover who will treat him more than just a pet hybrid, to get married to that someone, to settle down like what normal people do, to adopt kids and puppies, and to live in a house with a big family.

And to Baekhyun, it will only stay as an ambition, an aspiration, a mere fantasy. Because for a half-human and half-animal like him, that dream is impossible to happen as long as he stays in love with Chanyeol, and as long as he keeps working for him. He forgot about that petty dream he made when he was younger anyway; because he has found a new purpose now.

And that is to serve Chanyeol and make him happy.

Baekhyun is contented to what he has now, being able to see, smell, touch, and hold his owner, stay next to Chanyeol whenever he needs him, and just simply exist at the same time as him. That is how love is to him, and he will always be grateful for the attention and fondness Chanyeol provides him no matter which kind of love it may be. It will always be enough and overflowing. He wakes up every morning to this mindset, and sleeps every night repeating the same exact mindset as a routine.

"Baekhyun, you still up?"

When Chanyeol comes out of the shower drying his hair, he spots the Corgi hybrid already lying on the left side of the bed facing the wall.  _ Baekhyun must be already sleeping _ , he thinks, and he confirms it by peeking at Baekhyun's peaceful state, breathing steadily. A kind smile appears on Chanyeol's mouth, sitting on the bed next to a cozy Baekhyun wearing one of his pajamas again. Chanyeol coos at the lovely sight while he watches like a proud mother Baekhyun comfortably sleeping next to him. It's like his insides go all mushy whenever Baekhyun shows him his hybrid side; he wants to keep the pet inside his pocket and baby him forever. Baekhyun is just too adorable and cute, he deserves all the love in the world.

Chanyeol is happy of course, that he is making a huge progress about his relationship with Baekhyun. After agreeing to sleeping together on his bed every night, Baekhyun is now starting to warm up to him. Chanyeol doesn't have to ask him anymore, because Baekhyun himself is the one who is now taking the initiative to cuddle with him on the couch as they watch TV after work. Baekhyun is more gentle with his words and actions compared to before; he says thank you, I miss you, sorry, take care, good night, please, and other kind words more frequently and more honestly. He allows Chanyeol to pet him whenever he wants to (except in the office); letting him rub his tummy, kiss his forehead, eyes, and nose, hold his hand, and touch his ears and hair as an affectionate gesture. He owns Chanyeol's wardrobe like it belongs to him, wearing every one of his hoodie and sweater as much as he likes more than he wears his own clothes. Chanyeol doesn't mind, as long as Baekhyun is happy, then he is the happiest, too.

  
  


But most importantly, even if Baekhyun won't openly tell Chanyeol about his heat schedule, he doesn't keep it from his owner anymore either. It's already marked on the calendar, so Chanyeol knows it when to treat Baekhyun more gently and handle him with extra care. 

One thing that Chanyeol learns about Baekhyun is that, he definitely is a sweet and affectionate hybrid who always yearns for the love and attention of his owner. Baekhyun may be different and strictly professional at work, but by the time they come home, Baekhyun freely becomes himself. He's also like a normal domestic pet after all, just like what everyone else have in their own household. Baekhyun gets embarrassed when Chanyeol teases him he must look so pretty wearing  _ just _ his collar, he complains when he's hungry and there's no food, he cries when he has nightmares at night, he laughs when he finds a TV program funny, he smiles at the littlest things Chanyeol does for him, and he gets angry when Chanyeol prefers to play with his phone than pet him. Chanyeol wonders how Baekhyun managed to keep these all to himself, while also thinking how he managed to neglect Baekhyun all these years.

Still on the bed and endearingly watching a sleeping Baekhyun looking like a puppy, Chanyeol carefully shifts for a more comfortable position after turning off the lights and flicking on the lampshade. He quietly slips himself under the covers and grabs his now favorite book to continue where he left off last night. Baekhyun recommended Lang Leav to him and her books of poems are indeed heartwarming to read. He'll probably fall asleep later so he should just finish a page or two.

_ "The Universe of Us,"  _ Chanyeol reads the title on the cover.

Baekhyun involuntarily twitches in his sleep, making Chanyeol chuckle under his breath.

"I'm here," Chanyeol whispers, and as if on automatic, Baekhyun instantly turns around to face him. Chanyeol does the job to reach down to his pet, making the hybrid lie his head on top of his chest. Pressing a light kiss on Baekhyun's closed eyelids, Chanyeol plays with Baekhyun's fluffy hair with his right hand as he holds the book with his left. He keeps his eyes busy reading.

"Oh, this one's good.  _ Ehem _ .  _ Four thousand miles." _

As if Baekhyun is listening, Chanyeol reads the poem aloud, his deep soothing voice accompanying the serenity of the night:

_ "The lines stitched into highways, _

_ the never ending seams; _

_ on roads that are less traveled, _

_ dividing you and me. _

_ I wish I could unravel _

_ the fabric in-between; _

_ and tear away the distance _

_ to bring you close to me." _

Chanyeol admiringly gazes down at Baekhyun after closing the book and returning it to the nightstand. He silently wonders at the back of his mind, what could be Baekhyun's thoughts and feelings. What are his dreams? What are his fears? What makes him Baekhyun? Is this the  _ everything? _ Chanyeol might have already crossed the line to close their distance, yet Baekhyun seems still far away. But what could be it? Why can't he still grasp that certain incompleteness?

Maybe this isn't enough. Maybe he should try harder.

But for now, he'll just call it a day. Right here, by Baekhyun's side.

Chanyeol swats Baekhyun's fringe, gently kissing his forehead and the tip of his nose.

"Good night, love. Sleep tight."

He fails to see the little smile forming on Baekhyun's lips.

-

"Boyfriend?"

"Exactly!"

Sehun furiously pounds his fist against the table, nodding his head like a creep. Luhan, who's a little embarrassed about his owner's enthusiasm, only clears his throat and sips his tea. It's breaktime right now, and they don't actually have to worry about slacking off from work because the CEO himself is right here in front of them. Chanyeol must be bored in his office all by himself so he went down to the lounge and decided to chat, or he must be seeking for advice and he needs something. There's nothing in between.

Intrigued, Chanyeol curiously leans in closer to the huddle, looking around the busy place with employees basically not giving a damn about their surroundings. He clears his throat, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Are you sure that's what Baekhyun wants? A boyfriend?"

Luhan and Sehun exchange knowing looks, as if mentally yelling to each other  _ finally, the idiot is gonna make a move! _

"Yes! Baekhyun wants to have a boyfriend!" Sehun confirms, eyeing Luhan beside him and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "I mean, isn't it obvious, Chanyeol? He's already on that phase of his life to go out on a  _ date, _ you know. To have  _ someone _ to call his lover. Right, baby?"

"Yep! As a fellow hybrid and as Baekhyun's friend, I can definitely tell that your pet is yearning for love," Luhan explains, purposely emphasizing each word of his sentence, "He's just, ehem,  _ waiting _ for  _ someone  _ to come and ask him out on a date. Baekhyun hasn't been in a relationship before because he's been too focused on his career. But now, I think he's ready to have a boyfriend!"

"True! He  _ already _ likes someone, after all!"

Chanyeol's eyes enlarge, surprised.

"He already likes someone? Really?"

Luhan freezes, lowkey elbowing Sehun and whispering within gritted teeth as he chuckles awkwardly, "Don't. Tell him. Everything, you stupid shit. Ha-ha-ha."

Sehun laughs exaggerated, going to Chanyeol's side and slinging a friendly arm around his shoulder, "W-what I mean is that! He must've already liked someone! Hahaha! Why don't you try asking him?"

"Yeah! It'll be better to ask Baekhyun himself about what he wants, right? We won't be much help anyway."

Chanyeol shakes his head, smiling. "No. You helped a lot. Thanks." He clasps the couple's shoulders before he leaves, nodding to himself. "Boyfriend? Hmm. Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

Sehun's eyes follow Chanyeol's disappearing back, "You think he's gonna finally realize?"

Luhan shrugs noncommittally, "He reminds me of you before we even started dating."

"Hey! I'm not  _ that _ kind of naive, you know?!"

"You are."

Thinking about what Sehun and Luhan told him, Chanyeol, as he heads back to his office to work, lets his thoughts wandering and flying in the air. Even in the middle of a meeting with literally a presenter explaining in front, Chanyeol is still pre-occupied, flipping and playing with his pen absentmindedly. Baekhyun has to tap him so he could get back to his senses, asking him what he thinks about the proposal. Chanyeol can only nod and give a thumbs up.

Everyone has gone off work except for Baekhyun; there is still some unfinished reports to accomplish so an overtime could be possible. Carrying the materials, Baekhyun quietly enters Chanyeol's office, seeing his boss furrowing his eyebrows staring at his computer screen. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and sighs; he already knows that Chanyeol must be having another hard time thinking which one to buy in an online shopping website.

"Mr. Park, these are the documents waiting for your approval before the PR team receives them on Tuesday. You can read these tomorrow," Baekhyun says after placing a mountain of papers on Chanyeol's desk. He receives zero response. "Chanyeol. Hey. I said you can look at these tomorrow."

Chanyeol just waves his hands dismissively, finally acknowledging him with minimum effort, "Yeah, I heard you. Just leave them there."

"What are you busy about anyway?' Baekhyun tries to peek at the monitor, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. "You're practically unreachable the whole day. What have you been doing all this time? Let me see!"

"Hoho! No peeking!" Chanyeol rapidly clicks the mouse, minimizing the window before Baekhyun can even set his eyes upon the computer screen, "You sneaky little shit."

" _ Gross _ ," Baekhyun slits his eyes, shaking his head helplessly. He goes over the spacious receiving area and cleans up the mess there.

"Hey! That's-- that's not what you think it is, okay!?" 

"Whatever, I'm not interested."

"But I'm interested."

Baekhyun suddenly pauses picking up the trash, turning to look at Chanyeol sitting on his swivel chair and sliding it around like a kid.

"I'm suddenly interested, Baekhyun," Chanyeol smiles brightly, "Tell me your ideal type."

As if his throat suddenly goes dry, Baekhyun coughs aggressively and grabs a glass of water while Chanyeol just cluelessly watch him die. He soothes his chest to recover himself, staring at the man in disbelief. Did he just hear it right? Is Chanyeol asking a personal question?

"What's your ideal type?" Chanyeol repeats as if he's just asking about the weather. He tilts his head, lacing his fingers on his desk like an interviewer. "Come on, just say it."

"W-w-why do you suddenly wanna know?" Baekhyun fans his boiling face. He turns his back around to continue cleaning, and Chanyeol doesn't miss how the hybrid's tail and ears flip shyly, "I don't see the point why I should tell you."

"Come on, Baekhyun. Just tell me your ideal type, okay? It's not like you're gonna die if you tell me."

"I'm gonna die in embarrassment if I tell you," Baekhyun mumbles to himself.

"What? You saying something?"

"Nothing! I said, tell me yours first."

"Oh, I see," Chanyeol chuckles, leaning against the backrest of his chair more comfortably. He places his long legs on top of his table while playing with a pen on his fingers, "My ideal type, huh?"

Baekhyun's ears perk, lowkey getting interested, too. "Yeah. Tell me yours first before I tell you mine."

"Well. My ideal type is someone who has a hair, eyes, a nose, ears, and a mouth. I like someone with a pair of arms too, and legs," Chanyeol grins, and maybe Baekhyun wants to hit his face because he is too goddamned attractive, "Your turn."

"Right. Very informative."

"Now, tell me yours."

"All right. I like someone who is tall and handsome," Baekhyun simply says, "Like,  _ really _ tall. His height must be over 180 centimeters."

"Oh."

"Not only he is tall. He must be successful, too, and smart with an IQ of over 140. He must own an expensive car, a big house, and a huge company like Park & B Holdings. He must earn a net worth of approximately 9 billion won. Besides that, he must have a reeaally nice body, like a broad chest and six-pack abs. A big  _ thing _ is just a plus. Personality wise, I like someone who is sweet and caring, and who is kind to me. I don't care if he could be an idiot sometimes. What matters is that, he's still perfect to me. That's all."

Silence.

Baekhyun smiles.

"You... you really had a lot to say, don't you," Chanyeol mutters in shock, "Does that kind of man even exist?"

"Oh god," Baekhyun chuckles and shakes his head. Chanyeol is making him cry in all various ways, "Shall we go home now?"

"Yeah. Prepare the car and I'll finish this up."

"Okay, then. Just call me when you're done."

Chanyeol sighs in devastation, staring at Baekhyun's profile on his computer screen. He's had trouble selecting a nice display picture so in the end, he just settled uploading a cute picture of a puppy Corgi. He wishes it's attractive enough to get a lot of hearts.

"Damn. How am I gonna put all of that in his bio?"

-

"Okay, so, all you need to do is be yourself."

"Mm-hm?"

"And don't forget to smile."

"Okay...?"

"Good."

Chanyeol grins proudly, cupping Baekhyun's pouty face and placing his both hands on Baekhyun's shoulder. He gently massages his hybrid who is looking up to him with eyes filled with anticipation, confusion, excitement, happiness, and a hint of worry.

Chanyeol smiles brighter, enthusiastically even, "You can do it, Baekhyun. I trust you."

"So, uh, do I just have to wait here outside or...?" Baekhyun asks, still holding on to the door after getting off Chanyeol's car. His owner drove him to a restaurant, telling him to wear nice clothes beforehand, so that's why he's here, prettily dressed up for an  _ appointment  _ Chanyeol won't elaborate. The man said it's gonna be a surprise that's why Baekhyun is a bit nervous about this.

"No, you have to enter the restaurant," Chanyeol is at the driver's seat, peeking at Baekhyun as he beams, "I already reserved a table so you don't have to worry! This is your second day-off and I wanna make up to you, so enjoy your day and have a good time, okay?"

"Okay, but, when are you gonna follow me inside?" Baekhyun asks hopefully, smiling giddily at Chanyeol. "Will you take long?"

"Oh. Me? Uhm, I uh, I still have to drop by somewhere. Right, I'll buy you a strawberry cake. Your favorite," Chanyeol chuckles, rubbing his nape anxiously, "I'll come and get you later, alright? Bye, honey!"

"Chanyeol, wait!"

Chanyeol's car drives off before Baekhyun can even ask, leaving the hybrid alone at the pavement. Releasing a sigh, Baekhyun just tiny-smiles to himself while he proceeds entering the restaurant. The aroma of the delicious meals welcomes his nose, but he can't still stop thinking about what Chanyeol could be planning this time. His owner is really weird and unpredictable sometimes.

"It's not even a special day, so why another day-off," Baekhyun mumbles to himself when he takes a seat at the table Chanyeol told him he already reserved. There he finds a bouquet of beautiful red roses. He smiles even wider, and picks them up close to his chest. He smells them and sets them aside, before dreamily looking outside the window as thoughts of Chanyeol fill his mind.

"Corgi B? Is that you?"

Baekhyun turns to a voice of a newcomer.

"Wait, you're Baekhyun, right? Don't tell me you're also Corgi B!?"

Baekhyun is astonished by the stranger suddenly approaching him. Looking around, he checks if he is the one being talked to by this god-like beautiful human. The man is tall, good-looking, and hot; he has deep expressive eyes, thick eyebrows, a chiseled nose, and pretty lips, while his hair is neatly styled up. The guy also has broad shoulders and long legs resembling a model or a celebrity. Baekhyun feels like he has seen this man somewhere before, he isn't entirely sure.

"It's nice to see you here! I didn't expect it'd be you on the dating app!"

The man sits in front of Baekhyun, smiling all-too-familiar and bright. Baekhyun can only give him a surprised and overwhelmed look.

"Do I know---  _ ah,"  _ Recognition flashes in Baekhyun's eyes. "The restaurant owner, right? Mr. Lucas?"

"Yes. That's me," Lucas chuckles in relief, "I thought you wouldn't remember. I can't believe you're gonna be my blind date for today."

Baekhyun stares.

"Blind date? What do you mean?"

"Well. Mr. Park Chanyeol and I kind of knew each other in a while, and he set us up together on a dating app. I guess he didn't tell you?"

"He.... didn't tell me anything."

"Do you want to order now? Waiter, here please."

Hearing these foreign information all at once, the radiant smile gradually wears off Baekhyun's face. His heart sinks into the pit of his stomach while his surroundings turn into a blur. The man is talking to him yet he can't understand anything. His brain seems to shut down, as though his energy is being sucked out of his body because it suddenly hurts a lot. So this is what it's all about; so that's why Chanyeol asked him for his ideal type that time.

Baekhyun is not dumb, he knows what dating is, he knows how relationship works between two individuals, and he knows what romance is. He's not even that innocent to begin with. So why would Chanyeol act like he is doing him a favor? Baekhyun didn't ask for this. What made his owner think he wanted to date? Why didn't Chanyeol consult him first about it? And why would Chanyeol even think that he would like this thing as a surprise?

Baekhyun feels betrayed, disappointed, and hurt. But above all, he is more angry at himself because he expected  _ something.  _ He wouldn't be pained like this if he didn't assume of anything otherwise. As usual, Chanyeol won't still realize his romantic feelings. He's nothing but a pet hybrid to Chanyeol anyway. A pet hybrid whom Chanyeol cherishes, dotes, and adores like a priceless possession, a precious belonging.

"You know Baekhyun, the first time I saw you in my restaurant, I thought you were really cute. I'm fond of hybrids actually, and I'm honestly interested in you," Lucas says, "So I'm glad that it was you whom I'm meeting today."

"Oh, is that so," Baekhyun answers flatly.

Lucas only smiles, "You look kind of disappointed more than surprised. I'm sorry if this was new to you."

"Ah, no. You don't have to apologize. It's my fault for coming here anyway without knowing anything. Besides, I should've asked my owner about this meeting. It's my bad."

Baekhyun stands up to prepare to leave.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving already?"

"Yes. I want to go home."

"But how about our date? The food will still be served."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lucas, but I don't have any interest in blind dating," Baekhyun answers curtly. "And I already have someone I like. Please, excuse me."

"Wait."

Baekhyun stops.

"Is it your owner? The one that you like?"

Baekhyun doesn't hesitate when he answers, "Yes."

"I see," Lucas replies. "That was a quick rejection."

"I don't want to get your hopes up so I'm already saying it in advance."

"Well then, if that's the case, why don't we just, you know, hang out? As friends? I want to be friends with a hybrid, especially with you, Baekhyun."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Come on, just sit down with me. It'll be such a waste if you leave early without eating anything."

"I guess that'll be all right," Baekhyun sits back down again and accepts the offer. He thinks it'll be rude if he rejects the man's harmless invitation. "So uhm, should I just call you Lucas?

"Sure! Fine with me."

"Okay, Lucas."

Their food arrives, and that is only when it dawns on Baekhyun that he is starving upon seeing the steak. He didn't get to eat breakfast this morning because Chanyeol told him he didn't have to.

"You know what? Mr. Park Chanyeol looked really excited about this date," Lucas says as they start eating, "Just imagine how disappointed he'd be if you told him it didn't work out."

"You have a point."

"So, cheers to a new friend? I don't want to date someone who's already emotionally committed," Lucas shrugs, "It's too complicated, so I'd rather be your acquaintance."

Baekhyun gives a small smile as he joins Lucas for a toast, "Thank you for understanding."

"No problem."

Chanyeol receives his change after paying for the strawberry cake he bought from the shop that Baekhyun likes. He has just got off from work, and looking at his watch, he decides it's now time to pick Baekhyun up. It has been hours anyway and it's already dark; they should go home now for their bonding time. Smiling ear-to-ear, Chanyeol rides his car and puts the box of dessert on the passenger's seat, navigating his GPS to the restaurant he left Baekhyun at. Baekhyun must be done with his date by now and he can't wait to finally see his hybrid after being apart from him for a whole day. He misses Baekhyun already.

"Should I text him I'm already here," Chanyeol fumbles with his phone after he parks in front of the restaurant. From a distance, he eyes the spot of the table he reserved for Baekhyun and his date, seeing it already empty. "I told him I'm picking him up, though. Did Baekhyun leave already?"

Patiently listening to the consecutive rings on the other line with the phone on his ear and the stirring wheel on his other hand, Chanyeol scans the parking lot for a Corgi hybrid that might be waiting for him. Baekhyun is not answering his phone, so maybe he should get out of the car now and look for his pet--

_ There he is. _

Ending the call, Chanyeol slowly drops the device from his ear, staring at the scene in front of him.

He sees Baekhyun outside the restaurant, having a happy conversation with Lucas, the man he set Baekhyun up with. Not only they are standing too close to each other, Baekhyun is also wearing Lucas' coat, judging it's kind of a chilly weather today. The two of them must be talking about something interesting based on how Baekhyun is laughing heartily, causing his caramel ears to twitch and flap, that even from a far Chanyeol can feel Baaekhyun's bright aura. Seems like Lucas has whispered something to Baekhyun that has the hybrid politely shaking his head and waving his hands to decline him, but Baekhyun ends up nodding to him anyway, because of something Lucas said that Chanyeol isn't able to hear.

Chanyeol can only look at them in silence, and an indescribable emotion painstakingly settles in his gut he has never felt before. It's the first time he is seeing Baekhyun standing close to another man, let alone seeing him smile with another man aside from his friends and co-workers. Chanyeol should be happy about the outcome but it seems to be the opposite. Does Baekhyun really have to wear that man's coat? Does he have to smile so pretty like that? Could Lucas be a potential boyfriend?

Chanyeol can only say one thing; he surprisingly absolutely dreadfully hates it. But he shouldn't be too obvious about it. He is the reason for their encounter after all.

_ Baekhyun. Look at your right, I'm here now. _

Chanyeol is still about to hit send, when a message notification beats him to it. It's from Baekhyun, and before he knows it, the Corgi hybrid is already gone out of his sight.

_ Chanyeol. I'm done for today but you don't have to pick me up. _

"Th-that's it? That's the message?" Chanyeol sarcastically laughs in disbelief. He checks outside only to prove that Baekhyun is not there anymore. "Did he already leave with that guy?"

"Thank you for taking me home and for lending me your coat," Baekhyun says, bowing at Lucas after he gets off his car. "I actually enjoyed hanging out with you today."

"I'm glad to hear that. Just call me when you have free time, I'll be with you," Lucas answers, waving his hand goodbye. Baekhyun waves at him back, seeing the man off before he enters the house.

Silence welcomes Baekhyun. The light kills the darkness as soon as he turns on the switch. Padding slowly into the living room with his feet and chest heavy, he feels like already crying the moment Chanyeol's scent overcomes his nose once again. Tears are burning at the back of his eyelids; he just wants to curl up and sob in the corner, because no matter how much he feels hurt by what Chanyeol did, he still is just a weak hybrid yearning for his owner's presence. He doesn't want to go back home yet, he doesn't want to even see Chanyeol's face, yet here he is, pathetically happy nestled in Chanyeol's house he can call his comfort zone.

"No, don't cry. You're an independent and strong hybrid," Baekhyun states to himself as he stares at the mirror. His collar reminds him of the reality that he belongs to Chanyeol, so even if it hurts, he must bear with it. "Right. Chanyeol shouldn't see you like this. This is nothing to cry about." He immediately washes his face and goes out of the bathroom, looking slightly normal. Chanyeol must have read his message, so he should be home any minute from now.

The door unlocks.

Baekhyun, in his position on the couch, quickly straightens his back and turns to look at Chanyeol at the doorstep. He prevents his ears to make a slightest move while he keeps his tail at ease, acting calm and neutral about his owner's arrival.

"Welcome home."

Chanyeol can feel there is something wrong. Baekhyun didn't go to him and hug him like what he'd always do. The hybrid is also wearing his  _ own  _ clothes, and he strangely looks composed and nonchalant. Baekhyun must also be exhausted for the day just like him, so maybe it'll be best not to treat it as a big deal.

"You're already here."

"Yeah. About five minutes ago."

"Did you get home by yourself?"

"No. Lucas drove me home."

"I see... I'm gonna go wash up first."

"Okay."

And the conversation ends like that.

It's still dead silent when Chanyeol comes back to the living room after showering; only the faint volume of the TV playing soccer is serving as the background noise. Baekhyun has already washed up as well, wearing his own pajamas and sitting there at the sofa, hugging a pillow. Chanyeol decides to announce his presence by sitting in front of the hybrid, not too close and not considered too far. His breathing is louder than the soccer commentary, and probably Chanyeol is the only one who's feeling uncomfortable. Is he guilty? Maybe.

"How's your..." Chanyeol starts, "How's your date?"

Baekhyun only spares his owner a short look before he trails his eyes again at the TV like it's more interesting than Chanyeol's face.

"It was fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lucas and I got to know each other well. He seems a decent man."

"Do you like him?"

The way Chanyeol said it just have to send a pang in Baekhyun's heart. It's as though the sincerity in his owner's deep eyes when he looks at him is genuine; his stare is piercing into his vulnerability. Baekhyun tears his gaze away, it's pointless anyway. How could he like a man whom he just met? And if Chanyeol is just asking for a simple plain  _ like  _ towards humans, then Baekhyun can say that yes, he likes Lucas as a living thing.

"Yes."

Chanyeol hums just so he can have a reaction.

"Would you see him again?"

"It depends if you're gonna give me another day-off."

Chanyeol laughs. And Baekhyun hates it.

"I brought you your strawberry cake. Do you wanna eat it?"

"No. I'm still full."

"Come here, then. I'm just gonna pet you," Chanyeol says like nothing happened, like he didn't just make Baekhyun feel like shit. He opens his arms wide and pats his lap so that Baekhyun can lie his head on top of it. "We haven't done it today, right?"

"I'm sorry but I'm already tired," Clenching his fists, Baekhyun stands up and turns his back away, "I'm gonna have to sleep in my own room tonight. Good night."

That is only when Chanyeol finally realizes that there is  _ indeed _ something wrong when it echoes in his brain the loud thudding sound of Baekhyun's door slamming in front of his face. Sighing to himself, he curses under his breath and buries his face into his palms. He knew it. Baekhyun is angry. Is Baekhyun upset about the date? Was it because he didn't tell Baekhyun anything about it?

"God, he's really mad," Chanyeol mutters as he pulls his own hair out of frustration "Ugh, what the hell have I done..."

  
  


Sleep is yet to visit Chanyeol this eleven o'clock in the evening no matter how much he tries counting sheep. Perhaps it's the lack of Baekhyun by his side that he concludes his bed is suddenly  _ this  _ big after all. He can't just fall asleep knowing Baekhyun is mad at him, so he decides he's going to apologize.

That's why he's in front of Baekhyun's bedroom right now, knuckles ready to knock on the door.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath, and is about to knock when---

_ Sniffle _ .

Chanyeol steps closer to the door, seriously furrowing his eyebrows and leaning his ear against the hard surface. He then hears more sniffing noises, series of coughs, and hard panting, causing his eyes to widen in worry. Is Baekhyun crying?

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol attempts to turn the doorknob, and it's fortunate that the door isn't locked. He immediately enters the room, and much to his great surprise, he finds Baekhyun helplessly lying on the floor while the male is trying to reach something under the bed. Muttering a curse, Chanyeol abruptly goes to the rescue; he pulls Baekhyun up in his arms, carrying him back on the bed. He checks for any concussion or wounds there might be on Baekhyun's feverish body and thankfully finds none. The hybrid is now sweating hard that his hair is messily sticking to his forehead, while his eyes are blood-shot red and dilated. His breathing unsteady and ragged, Baekhyun has his mouth hanging open as he trembles, wriggling uncomfortably on the bed while he cries.

A surge of pain flashes to Chanyeol witnessing this heartbreaking sight, especially when Baekhyun desperately clutches on his shirt as he tries to point something on the floor. Chanyeol looks for the bottle of medicine his pet has been trying to get, and when he retrieves it, Baekhyun quickly steals it from him. With shaking hands, Baekhyun pours a huge amount of pills on his palm, before popping them all inside his mouth and swallowing them in one go.

Chanyeol firmly holds Baekhyun's shoulders, searching for the hybrid's eyes to meet his own.

"Baekhyun, why did you do that? It could be dangerous!"

"I-I don't care," Baekhyun breathes heavily, weakly elbowing Chanyeol away from him. He grabs a blanket in attempt to cover the effect of his heat from Chanyeol's concerned gaze. "Please, let go of me... I want to just sleep  _ this _ off. Don't worry about me..."

"No. You need help," Chanyeol argues, discarding away the blanket and throwing it to the floor. He makes Baekhyun recline on his back as he settles in between his legs, seriously staring at his pet in the eyes, "I'm going to do it."

"No... Don't..." Baekhyun shakes his head as painful tears well up in his eyes. He fights back, mustering all his strength to kick Chanyeol below him. Since the human is stronger, Chanyeol is able to unbutton his shirt to release him from the suffocating feeling. Baekhyun feels his owner's unsure and shivering hands stopping right on the waistband of his pants. "STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

Chanyeol keeps his hands, preventing himself not to shed a tear as he sees Baekhyun's own suffering. "But you have to! If you don't release, you won't feel better!"

"I don't care! I don't need your help, so please! Just stay away from me!" Baekhyun sobs louder, "Please... Don't do this, Chanyeol... I'm begging you!"

"Why are you being so stubborn? I just want to help ease your pain!"

"You think it will be over after that? It will always be painful! You won't even understand..."

Chanyeol sighs, "Baekhyun..."

"If you're just gonna do this because I'm your pet and you feel responsible, then forget it. I don't need your charity. I'd rather be by myself than have you!"

"Why are you being so self-centered? What makes you think you can always do everything by yourself? Don't you see me as someone who truly cares for you?"

"No... That's not it... You don't actually worry about me... You're only contained to the idea of having a pet hybrid to take care of... You just wanted to be a good owner, but you don't even care about how I feel!"

There's hurt, but there's also a feeling of disappointment and anger when Chanyeol unwillingly releases Baekhyun.

"I don't care about how you feel? I've been trying to get close to you but it's you who won't accept me! You're too scared to be left alone, you don't trust me completely even after I promised you I'll never leave you. And now you won't even allow me to help you! Right, it's my fault that I'm a terrible owner! It's my fault that my efforts are going to waste!"

Baekhyun glares furiously, "I don't need your efforts! I want you to stop caring if you're only going to give me false hope. You don't have to try anything from now on, so just please. Please let me breathe in peace... I want to resolve this by myself.. I don't want any of your pity!"

Chanyeol stands up, gripping his fist hard as he gets the blanket and throws it harshly to Baekhyun's body.

"Fine. I won't bother you anymore."

The faint noise of Chanyeol's disappearing footsteps makes Baekhyun's heart break. He wishes for this to happen, so he should bear with the consequences.

The next morning they see each other, Baekhyun, unless necessary, doesn't talk to Chanyeol until the day ends. True to his words, Chanyeol never bothers reaching to him either.

*

Two weeks have passed. Everybody was surprised and happy when Jongin proposed to Kyungsoo at the company's cafeteria. Baekhyun is more than glad seeing his friend cry tears of joy when Kyungsoo hugged Jongin, saying yes to him. An engagement party for the couple is thrown, and everyone in the corporate industry is invited.

"You okay, Baekhyun? You look a little tired..."

Baekhyun tears his gaze away from Jongin and Kyungsoo greeting the VIP's coming inside the venue. He gives Sehun beside him a small smile as he lets the man accompany him on the table.

"I'm fine, Sehun. I just didn't get enough sleep last night..."

"Again? How long has it been?"

"Two weeks, I guess..."

When a waiter passes behind him, Sehun grabs two glasses of champagne; one for him and one for Baekhyun.

"Maybe it was partly our fault, why you and Chanyeol are now still in the middle of a fight," Sehun sighs, taking a sip of his drink. "Ugh! I shouldn't have told him that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, Chanyeol asked Luhan and I about what you like... And I told him you wanted a boyfriend."

Baekhyun chuckles, "What?"

"And I thought he would finally get it! But he completely misunderstood it and got you a blind date instead. He's really hopeless," Sehun releases a sigh, "I'm sorry, my friend. We tried to help but it just turned worse."

"You don't have to say sorry. It's my fault anyway," Baekhyun sadly smiles, "It's my fault for falling in love with someone who won't even love me back."

"No, Baekhyun. I think Chanyeol loves you. He really does," Sehun places his hand on top of his hybrid friend, lightly squeezing it, "He hasn't realize it yet... He just can't tell apart his feelings for you as an individual and as his hybrid." He shrugs. "Everybody else can see that. Well, except for Chanyeol."

"He loves me because I'm his pet, of course. I know that already."

"Yes, he loves you as his pet  _ and  _ he loves you as Baekhyun. He just can't tell the difference yet. He needs to understand it himself."

"Please, don't get my hopes up by saying that," Baekhyun swigs his drink and laughs, "Especially now that I've decided to let go of these feelings for him."

"Let go? What do you mean?"

"I'm now going to stop loving him."

Sehun stares, "Baekhyun..."

"I thought I can hold on forever, but I can't, after all," Baekhyun shakes his head, "I'm not a superhybrid... All of this facade must come to an end now... I'm actually getting tired pretending I'm okay around Chanyeol... It's so hard to live with him especially during my heats." He immediately gets rid of his tears as Sehun listens to him. "And especially now that we still aren't on good terms... I want us to make up, but I also don't want us to make up... Because if we reconciled, everything will go back to normal and that would only mean I have to hide my feelings again... I'm exhausted. I want to be free."

"Are you... going to confess to Chanyeol?"

"Yes. And end it."

"But how about Chanyeol? Won't you consider how he feels for you?"

"I told you, Sehun. He has all the love in the world for me except for romantic love... I can no longer stay with him if we don't feel the same way. It will never work out."

"Just wait, okay? Give it a little time. Maybe he'll finally realize he loves you after you tell him your feelings! Right? You know how Chanyeol is. He'll never understand a thing if you don't say it to his face."

"I know. But I'll just confess to him without expecting anything in return. I'm fine with that. I've always been."

Sehun still has something more to say to convince him, but Baekhyun giving a contented smile makes Sehun only shut up. He ends up nodding, wishing his friend a good luck.

As Baekhyun leaves the table in search for Chanyeol, he waddles himself through the throng of visitors inside the hall. Looking left to right while running to trace back his steps to where he last saw his owner, Baekhyun takes his time to collect his thoughts and emotions.

Is this finally the end? After all the years Baekhyun has kept his feelings hidden, is he finally going to admit to Chanyeol that he loves him?

That he loves Chanyeol not because he is his owner, but he loves Chanyeol as a man?

This is surely for the better; to finally make the situation clear between them. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol must be troubled, too. His precious pet whom he adores so much is still holding back to open up to him. His hybrid whom he dotes a lot won't still trust him completely. Why? Chanyeol must have asked these questions a lot and Baekhyun is responsible for the answers. As an owner, Baekhyun also understands that it must be hard on Chanyeol's part despite his many efforts. So, Baekhyun must be honest with Chanyeol to be fair. It's never Chanyeol's fault for being a good owner. He's not a terrible owner to begin with.

Chanyeol is just an idiot man; meanwhile Baekhyun is only a weak hybrid.

People. Hybrids. Lights. Drinks. Where is Chanyeol? Baekhyun needs to find him right now while he still has this courage to confess. He should do it tonight. He should tell Chanyeol everything tonight.

"Baekhyun! Why are you in a rush? Did something happen?"

Kyungsoo catches a running Baekhyun who accidentally bumped onto him.

"Kyungsoo. Did you--" Baekhyun breathes. "Did you see Chanyeol? I need to talk to him."

"Chanyeol? I think I saw him at the garden---"

"Thanks!"

Baekhyun dashes, not letting Kyungsoo finish his sentence. After a series of running, he finally spots Chanyeol alone at the garden. Chanyeol is sitting on the bench in front of the fountain, holding a bottle of wine with his clothes disheveled. Baekhyun only watches as Chanyeol gulps the alcohol, before the man is quietly staring again at nothingness. The blank and sullen expression on Chanyeol's face causes Baekhyun's heart to constrict. He didn't expect to see his owner in this state. Chanyeol was still okay earlier talking with the guests, and Baekhyun thought he would still be there right now.

Baekhyun carefully takes a step, and the scrunching noise of the leaves under his shoe causes Chanyeol to turn to his presence. They share a long minute of silence, when Chanyeol decides to wobbly stand up, his body swaying out of balance.

Quickly approaching his owner, although heavy, Baekhyun catches Chanyeol using his smaller body so that the man won't fall. Chanyeol's arms are long so Baekhyun struggles to pull him, and in this close distance he can smell the stench of wine in his owner's breath. How many bottles did Chanyeol drink anyway? Baekhyun has seen Chanyeol drunk many times due to parties and events, but since his owner is a responsible drinker, he doesn't have to worry about him. Maybe this is the first time he is seeing Chanyeol all wasted and disoriented.

"Get... get away from me," Chanyeol mumbles incoherently, pushing Baekhyun away who is having a hard time holding him, "I said! Get away from me! Let me go... Now! Ugh... Shit... Don't touch me... What the hell!"

Baekhyun grabs the bottle of wine away from Chanyeol's clutch, throwing it to the grass. He adjusts Chanyeol so that the man is slinging his arm around his shoulder. Confession now cancelled, Baekhyun takes a deep breath and decides he should first take Chanyeol home. He can't have him acting all drunk in Jongin and Kyungsoo's engagement party.

"Chanyeol, you're drunk... How much did you have to drink?"

"No... I said... Don't touch me!" Chanyeol slurs as he moves side to side. He uses his strength to shove Baekhyun away from him, causing the smaller to fall and land on the grass. "How dare you..." He only glares down at Baekhyun, while the hybrid looks up to him with pained eyes. "No one can touch me... like that... Get lost, will you?"

Despite having already denied, Baekhyun still stands up and clings to Chanyeol. He knows Chanyeol is just drunk. He's not on his right mind so they must get home as soon as possible so Chanyeol can sober up and rest.

"Come on, Chanyeol... Don't do this..." Baekhyun begs, firmly holding Chanyeol's arms and facing him to his direction when the man tries to turn around his back and walk away from him, "Here. The car's this way. We should go home now, okay? You're coming with me, alright?"

"Ugh... Shit... Let me go! Didn't you... hear what I just said!?" Chanyeol angrily blurts out that has Baekhyun flinching. "Baekhyun... He doesn't like it... when others' scent... stick to me... I don't want him... to get mad again... So just..." He wriggles himself out of Baekhyun's touch. "Go away... I only want Baekhyun... Baekhyun... Please... Come here... I need Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tightly hugs Chanyeol as he bites back his tears to stream down his face.

"I'm Baekhyun... I'm here..."

"Baekhyun?"

"It's me... Let's go home, okay?"

"Okay..."

Momentarily checking Chanyeol passed out on the passenger seat beside him, Baekhyun drives the two of them home. He blinks the tears blurring his vision as he focuses his eyes on the road. Why did Chanyeol drink this much? Was he also that troubled about their fight? Seeing Chanyeol like this hurts Baekhyun a lot. Chanyeol is not usually one to lose his cool. He doesn't normally act like this, so why... just because of him...

Arriving several minutes at their house, Baekhyun seeks help from two kind high school students he saw on the street to carry Chanyeol inside. They take him upstairs to his bedroom, and Baekhyun offered the kids money to buy snacks.

After taking off Chanyeol's shoes and socks, and loosening two buttons of his shirt, Baekhyun tucks his owner under the blanket before turning on the lampshade. He is about to leave the room when Chanyeol never lets go of his hand, still tightly clutching it as he mutters in his half-asleep, half-dreaming, half-awake, half-drunk, and half-sober state:

"Why... Why would you treat me like this..."

Baekhyun pauses and gazes down at the man lying on the bed, looking so broken and depressed. He allows Chanyeol to pull him by his side as he holds his hand securely. Baekhyun doesn't know if Chanyeol is aware whether he is awake or still in a state of drunkenness. Nevertheless, he stays beside Chanyeol and studies the man's eyes starting to draw tears.

Is Chanyeol... crying right now?

"What... did I do to you... I don't know... I'm sorry... if I'm hurting you because I didn't know what I did... I'm sorry... Just please... talk to me again... Because I can't live like this..." Chanyeol sobs as he looks at the ceiling with blurry eyes, "It just hurts a lot, Baekhyun... I don't know... what to do anymore..."

"I can't live like this too, because it also hurts a lot," Baekhyun says, and he's also crying too, unable to hold back his tears any longer. "Because I love you so much, Chanyeol. I've been in love with you all this time."

Chanyeol looks down beside him as Baekhyun replies him with silence. Baekhyun stares up to his owner's deep eyes trained at him. He forgets everything; all of his worries and fears, and just does the job to decrease the distance in between their mouths. Closing his eyes as tears drop slowly on his cheeks, he touches Chanyeol's face and kisses him--- feeling the warmth of their breaths become one. He can taste the wine on Chanyeol's lips and it's sweet; yet it's also salty because of the tears that have managed to drip from his eyes.

Baekhyun doesn't care anymore whether Chanyeol is conscious of what is happening or not; he doesn't want to think anymore whether Chanyeol is still drunk or dazed. He just wants to hold Chanyeol close like this, kiss him for all his worth, and tell him how much he loves him by his lips moving against Chanyeol's.

It is to Baekhyun's greatest surprise when Chanyeol pulls back from the kiss, exchanging their positions so that Chanyeol is on top and Baekhyun is on his back; Baekhyun can only worry with his mouth agape, when Chanyeol stares down at him intently, life and color returning back to his gaze. Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut, shakes his head, and breathes deeply. In attempt to will away the alcohol and process what has just happened, he turns to look at Baekhyun underneath him, waiting, anticipating.

"What did you just say?"

"I love you," Baekhyun repeats, louder this time, "I told you I love you. I'm in love with you. I've been always in love with you. Not because you're my owner, but because you are Chanyeol." He cups Chanyeol's face with his one hand as he fondly looks up to him, "Because you are the Chanyeol who takes care of me. Because you are the Chanyeol who makes me happy. Because you are the Chanyeol who kept me when I had no one. Because you are the Chanyeol who makes me a strong individual, at the same time the Chanyeol who makes me weak on my knees. I love you because you are the Chanyeol, my only reason why I live."

Chanyeol breathes, "Baekhyun, I..."

"Please let me finish first," Baekhyun says, smiling although it really hurts deep inside, "I already know how you feel about me. I'm your pet Corgi hybrid who works for you for five years now. Of course, you love me too, and you really care for me. You shower me with lots of affection and you want me to be always happy. I'm precious to you, right?"

Baekhyun shakes his head.

"But no. I don't see you the way how pets see their owners. Everytime you kiss my forehead, I wish you were kissing my lips instead. Everytime you touch and pet me, I wish you were hugging me and making love to me. I look at you as a man whom I can be with on dates. I look at you as a person whom I can be with for the rest of my life. Why? That's because I love you and I have romantic feelings for you that I've been hiding all this time..."

Chanyeol touches Baekhyun's cheek, putting the stray hair away. Baekhyun's gaze never falters.

"Then let's do that. Let's do everything you want. I'm willing to do anything to make you happy. Let's go on dates and hold hands. Let's kiss and make love. Let's be together and stay with each other," Chanyeol whispers. "Now that you told me what you want and how you feel, I can be more than your owner to you."

"No... You don't understand... You can't just..." Baekhyun lightly pushes Chanyeol away, sitting on the bed against the headboard. He hugs his knees close to his chest. "It's not supposed to be like this... You're not supposed to say things so easily like that... Did you hear what I just said? I just confessed my love for you. You're not even surprised... This is a serious matter... You can't just tell me let's do what I want... It's not fair... It's like you're just giving it away to me like candy."

Chanyeol feels himself sobering up. He hears Baekhyun loud and clear. He's back to his sanity after that unexpected kiss and confession. Sitting on the bed in front of the hybrid, he observes how Baekhyun's ears twitch slowly and his tail flip back and forth. It makes him cry even more.

"Then what do you want me to do? Get mad at you? Push you away?" Chanyeol gently says. "What can I do now that I feel relieved after hearing you say you love me? Can I help it that I feel very much happy knowing that you have feelings for me after all? I thought you hated me. I even thought you were tired of me and you were just putting up with me. Heck, I even thought you were still longing for your old owner, and you're longing for another man that is not me. All these overthinking and these crazy emotions are killing me that it keeps me from sleeping at night. I thought I might go insane so I decided to get drunk to forget these bad thoughts."

"Chanyeol..."

"I never looked at anyone the way how I looked at you, Baekhyun. I never identified my love for you as anything--- as my pet or as an individual, it doesn't really matter to me. I just know you're the most precious and most important to me. I want to see you smile and be my side. I want to hold you and make you only mine. So, if the love I feel for you is the same love you feel for me, then is there still a reason for us not to be together?"

Baekhyun tries to wipe his many tears with the back of his hand as he cries, letting his sobs escape his mouth as he finally loses himself. He doesn't expect Chanyeol telling him any single thing of what he heard. He admits he is over the clouds glad. He still can't believe if it's real or just a dream. He even decided to forget his feelings for his owner but now, he doesn't know if he still can. He doesn't know if he still should.

"Then, please... Pease tell me you love me," Baekhyun says, "I want to hear it from you."

"Of course, I love you," Chanyeol answers, "If I haven't realized it clearly, I apologize... I'm really sorry... All I did was apologize to you because I only hurt you... So I'm telling you right now that I love you so much, Baekhyun. I really do." He scoots closer and pulls him in for a cozy hug, and god, how Baekhyun misses having Chanyeol's warmth and scent fill him again, "It was my biggest mistake for sending you on that blind date. I shouldn't have done that. It only hurt you, and it also hurt me, too."

"You were hurt, too?"

"Yeah, I was... kind of, well... jealous when you... wore Lucas' coat."

Baekhyun slightly peeks at Chanyeol's face, "Really?"

"Yeah! I could punch that guy on the face when he dared touch you. I can't even believe myself I allowed that to happen. You only belong to me and no one else, okay? I'm late to realize that I hate it when you smile at another man that is not me!"

Chanyeol clears his throat when he feels he is getting all whiney and dramatic.

"I don't wanna talk about that anymore. What's important is that, I love you... I love you because you're my lovely pet Corgi hybrid." Chanyeol leans away to stare at Baekhyun's puffy eyes. "And I love you because you are the Baekhyun who makes me look forward to another day." He presses closer and kisses Baekhyun's lips deeply. "I love you so much, baby." Then he kisses the top of his head and hugs him tight, "I'm sorry for saying these important words just now... I could say I love you forever to prove my sincerity to you."

"I'm sorry, too... if I told you words that I shouldn't have said," Baekhyun mumbles against Chanyeol's chest, "I didn't mean to tell you to leave me alone and go away... I know you were just trying to help me get over my heat. I was insensitive and selfish... I yelled at you and pushed you away when you only mean nothing but concern... Just because I was hurting doesn't mean you should get hurt, too... You're only worried about me but I take it as pity... From now on, I'm going to be honest about how I feel... I'll tell everything to you. I will share everything to you."

"Then, that only means you should be my equal."

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat hearing that word.

"E-equal?"

"Yes.  _ Equal _ ," Chanyeol smiles as he softly rubs Baekhyun's perky ears, "Do you want to be my equal? My lover? My life-time partner?"

"Are you asking me out..." Baekhyun blinks fast. "Or are you proposing to me now?"

"We'll get there," Chanyeol chuckles, pressing a light kiss on Baekhyun's nose, "But for now, I'll just ask you if I could be your... uh..." He scratches his nape sheepishly, "Your  _ boyfriend _ . So... Can I?"

Everything seems to be unreal to Baekhyun. Chanyeol, his owner, the man of his dreams, is right here, asking him to be his boyfriend. Is this happening for real? Does Chanyeol really want them to be equals? Baekhyun is not hallucinating right now, is he? One moment he was just crying, and now he's blushing so hard like his heart is gonna explode. How is Chanyeol able to do this to him?

"But... But I'm not even your ideal type! I'm not charming, I don't have a great body, I'm not someone who depends on you. I don't even have the same hobbies as you. So why now---"

"Oh, my ideal type? The things I told Chairman Zhang?"

"Yes!"

"I just made them up. I don't actually have an ideal type. Hmm. Is it safe to say that my ideal type is you?"

Baekhyun reddens even more. "S-stop being cheesy."

"Come to think of it," Chanyeol inches closer to Baekhyun teasingly, "So, it was me whom you were talking about that time? Your ideal type who must be tall and handsome and rich, and who must be kind who is an idiot sometimes?"

"It's about time," Baekhyun deadpans, "Yes, it was you, Chanyeol."

"Oh. Now I know," Chanyeol laughs, "So answer me. Do you want to be my equal?"

"What do you think?"

"You tell me."

Baekhyun narrows his eyes and responds through a peck on Chanyeol's mouth. He lies the two of them down back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck as he kisses Chanyeol's lips deeper, sweeter, and longer. Going more passionate, Chanyeol affectionately smiles into their kiss as he turns to lead Baekhyun. Holding Baekhyun's petite waist and his lower back as they share one heartbeat, Chanyeol pulls away to suck for air, whispering, "I'll take that as a yes." And then he's kissing Baekhyun again, torrid and intensified this time.

Fabric discarded and kissing flesh to flesh, they make love on the bed; Chanyeol fulfills Baekhyun's wishes and demands as he handles him with proper care and pure love. Baekhyun offers Chanyeol every inch of his body and every ounce of his soul, every beat of his heart and everything that he belongs. Chanyeol is his owner after all. He has the right to claim him as his, to mark him, to leave his scent on him, to etch himself inside of him, in all ways that Chanyeol wants, in all ways that Baekhyun desires.

To Baekhyun, Chanyeol's touches and kisses are like salvation. They save him from the loneliness he had when he was abandoned. They assure him that he is now loved and protected, that he has now someone whom he can call  _ his,  _ and that is Chanyeol, who makes him realize that his feelings can be reciprocated. It's not one-sided nor unrequited, it has ways been mutual; Chanyeol never puts a label on it, he expresses it to him through his actions and Baekhyun admits he is just also one foolish hybrid not to acknowledge it from the start.

But it doesn't matter anymore because they have now united; Chanyeol and Baekhyun's hands intertwined, lips sealed into a kiss, body moving at the same rhythm, they both reach the moment of greatest pleasure. It's music to Chanyeol's ears hearing Baekhyun call his name on his peak, so he rewards himself by kissing Baekhyun again and copulating until dawn.

-

Tomorrow morning, Baekhyun wakes up on Chanyeol's bed alone, and the evidence of last night's love making is freshly engraved on every part of his skin. Going to the bathroom, he stands on his bare self in front of the mirror, seeing Chanyeol's marks all over him and nothing in himself but the gold collar on his neck. He smiles happily, reminding him that last night wasn't a dream. It was real, and the pain he is feeling in his lower half proves him that this is definitely the reality--- the reality that him and Chanyeol are now equals.

"I knew it. You're really pretty with only your collar on."

Baekhyun jolts to the voice, his tail automatically swishing in between his legs to cover his private part. He sees a topless Chanyeol leaning against the sink, his arms crossed against his chest while sporting a confident smirk on his lips. It makes Baekhyun blush early in the morning, especially now that he is nude and exposed in front of his owner. Good thing it's a weekend today, Baekhyun won't have to worry about limping at work.

"Come here," Chanyeol gestures his hand, and Baekhyun slowly and obediently walks towards the man. He closes his eyes when Chanyeol pets his head, gently rubbing his hand against his ears as he also softly touches his neck. He hears Chanyeol laugh when he groans when his owner teasingly pinches his cheek. "Good morning, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a one-second look, before he is looking down to his toes again.

"G-good morning, Chanyeol."

"Why are you getting all shy about?"

"I-I'm not shy! I just can't look at you in the eyes..."

"May I know why?"

"You're too handsome I could melt."

That causes more laughter to Chanyeol. He suddenly pulls Baekhyun's waist and greets him with a sweet kiss on the lips. Baekhyun almost barks in discontent when his owner releases right away.

"You wanna wash up together?"

"Okay."

Squeezing the shampoo bottle as he settles on the bathtub with Baekhyun sitting in between his legs, Chanyeol hums a happy tune under his breath while he rubs the shampoo on Baekhyun's hair. He gently massages his pet's scalp with his fingertips, not forgetting to also include the undersides of his ears.

"Let's clean your ears, too. There," Chanyeol says, obviously enjoying what he's doing. Baekhyun can clearly see the glimmer in Chanyeol's eyes as he thoroughly rubs his fur with the sponge. "And now your tail. Give me your tail."

Baekhyun can say he can take a bath himself, but he just lets Chanyeol do his thing because his owner is totally having fun washing him up and he can't ruin this moment. Besides, it feels good. Really good. He can fall asleep in the bathtub with Chanyeol literally scrubbing his body.

"Raise your arms, let's also scrub your armpits."

"Oh my god, Chanyeol..."

"Hush! I said no talking, alright? You might eat the bubbles and it might upset your stomach. Baekhyunnie must smell good to be a nice pet," Chanyeol coos, and Baekhyun can only laugh now that his owner is acting all motherly and caring. He must get used to it now. "Very good."

"But how about Baekhyunnie's kiss? I deserve that too, right?"

Chanyeol chuckles. "Fine. Come here."

Baekhyun leans closer and kisses Chanyeol, and then he also scoops a huge amount of bubbles with his palm, blowing it to Chanyeol's face. Laughing at Chanyeol's frowning reaction when the bubbles land on his mouth, Baekhyun stands up and gets out of the tub, hiding behind the shower curtain.

"Hahaha! You look like a snowman."

"Baekhyun! Sit!" Chanyeol commands.

"I don't want to!"

"Come back here!"

"Make me!"

When Baekhyun doesn't listen, Chanyeol goes after him, chasing the hybrid around the bathroom. He catches a giggling Baekhyun by the waist, pinning him against the wall and caging him inside his arms. He gazes down at Baekhyun, clicking his tongue.

"Okay, let's stop playing now."

Then Chanyeol bends down, and claims Baekhyun's lips for a searing kiss.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Chanyeol."

As he kisses his owner back, Baekhyun's elbow hits the the knob, causing the shower to turn on above them. He adjust his arms properly, placing them on top of Chanyeol's shoulder while they both get soaked under the shower. They kiss heatedly, eventually making love once again until both of them are spent and satisfied. Chanyeol is just glad that it's a weekend today; he can have Baekhyun all to himself.

-

"Are you sure you're still not yet in your cycle?"

Baekhyun chews his bottom lip and nods his head, "Yes." He lets Chanyeol linger behind him to wrap his arms around his body. They both overlook at the high-rise buildings outside the glass of their office.

"Am I too needy? Am I getting annoying?"

"No, baby... You're not," Chanyeol laughs and presses a soft kiss on Baekhyun's nape. He faces Baekhyun who is pouting cutely at him. "I'm just surprised at how  _ active  _ you are."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"You're healthy, so yes, it's a good thing."

Baekhyun answers with a shy smile as Chanyeol pinches his nose.

"Now I wonder how you'll be when you're in heat. Should I now file a one-week leave of absence?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, "No! You don't have to! I can take care of myself if you'll be busy with work. I could just use some suppressants and---"

"Suppressants? You mean these?" Chanyeol walks towards Baekhyun's desk, opening a drawer, and fishing out a white bottle. He shakes it. "You won't need these anymore." Then he shoots it to the nearest trash, laughing maniacally. "There. Right to where it belongs."

"Can I really rely on you now?"

"Of course. I'm here now. I'll take care of your needs. I promise."

"For real?"

"Yes. For real."

They both share a laugh.

"You sure you're okay now? Does your lower back still hurt?"

"It hurts a little but I can bear with it," Baekhyun firmly says, pounding on his chest, "You know me. I'm a strong and independent hybrid. I can do everything you order me to do."

Walking in front of Baekhyun, Chanyeol leans forward, brushing their noses together for an Eskimo kiss. Baekhyun freezes when Chanyeol's finger grazes on his nape, his owner fumbling with the lock of his collar and finally taking it off. He instantly shivers at the absence of his collar around his neck, exposing his pale skin out in the air.

Chanyeol notes how Baekhyun cowers, his ears plopping down while his shoulders droop.

"I feel so naked without my collar," Baekhyun mumbles. "Please put it back..."

"Don't you wanna take it off? Doesn't it suffocate you?" Chanyeol worriedly asks, "I could get you a necklace instead if you want."

"No," Baekhyun furiously denies, "I still want my collar... It's a symbol that I belong to you... I don't wanna change any of that. We might be equals now, but I'm still your pet, and I want the world to know that I already have an owner."

"Okay. I understand," Chanyeol answers, wearing the gold collar on Baekhyun's neck again. He chastely presses a kiss on his pet's eyelids as he smiles. "I'm sorry for making you a bit uncomfortable. I won't take it off ever again. Well, unless I wanna tease you."

Baekhyun weakly punches him, "Mean."

"At least you love me."

"I kind of hate you a  _ little  _ now."

"A little? You mean just like your di---"

"Shut up!"

Making sure the blinds are lowered and the door is locked, Chanyeol adoringly kisses his hybrid to retort back. He lovingly embraces Baekhyun afterwards, whispering sweet nothings to his ear and sharing with him his plans about what they should do together today. Baekhyun brightly smiles and holds Chanyeol's hand as he listens to his owner talk, dreamily staring at Chanyeol's beautiful eyes that only speaks of nothing but affection and sincerity. It makes Baekhyun feel that he is loved every day, every hour, every minute, and every second of his life. Forever.

"So, what do you want for our date? A dinner at the restaurant after the movies, or a trip to the amusement park after we grab sandwiches at Subway?"

Baekhyun chuckles heartily.

"I'm fine with anything as long as I'm with you, Chanyeol."

Smiling at Baekhyun, Chanyeol brings Baekhyun's hand close to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. He winks.

"Alright. Netflix and chill, then."

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ "Is it true, Baekhyun!? Are you finally dating Chanyeol?" _

_ "Yes, I am. You've been asking this for like, nine times already, Kyungsoo." _

_ "It's just, I can't still just believe it, oh my god. I'm so happy for you, Baekhyun!" _

_ "Sehun and I are also happy for you, Baekhyun!" _

_ "Thank you, guys. Thanks for always cheering on me." _

_ "So, ehem. Did you finally do it with Chanyeol? How was it?" _

_ "Is it really big?" _

_ "How long did you two last?" _

_ "Did it really hurt the first time?" _

_ "What's with this huddle?" _

_ "Oh! Chanyeol's here. Hello, boss!" _

_ "Hi, Luhan. Hi, Kyungsoo. Hi, Sehun." _

_ "How about me?" _

_ "Hi, Jongin. You know you're supposed to be in your office now, right? What are you doing here? And all of you, get back to work!" _

_ "Why are you so cruel! They just wanna chat with me." _

_ "Baekhyun, if you wanna have a conversation, just talk to your boyfriend. Come with me." _

  
  


_ "Wait, are you closing the door right now?" _

_ "Yeah. Let's do it! You've been looking at this since morning, right?" _

_ "Oh my god, Chanyeol... We're in the office... Stop!" _

_ "What? No one's looking..." _

_ "We're supposed to be working!" _

_ "Your ears and tail are twitching, baby. I know you want this, too." _

_ "This is... inappropriate..." _

_ "Come on... Just lick it." _

_ "But..." _

_ "Open your mouth and suck it..." _

_ "Chanyeol..." _

_ "Hm?" _

_ "What flavor is this?" _

_ "Cucumber." _

_ "You know I hate cucumber-flavored popsicle, right?" _

_ "Oh, I forgot! Well, how about banana instead? Should I buy you one?" _

_ "Mr. Park?" _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "Please get back to work now." _

_ "Fine. I need a kiss at least." _

_ "Mwah. Is that enough?" _

_ "Great. More than enough, even." _


End file.
